Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off
by Cactuskitty
Summary: Ginny is sick of people walking all over her. She wants to change before school starts, but is her sort of change for the best? AU after GoF.
1. Forget Myself

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…

**Author: **Cactuskitty

**Chapter: **One

**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change.

**A/N: **When Ginny is writing in her journal, everything she writes in bold is her yelling.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about.

**Chapter One: Forget Myself**

Ginny sat down on her bed, after wiping the stray tears from her face, and started to release all of the feelings she had been bottling up in the journal Bill had given her for Christmas the last year. That hard cover, spiral-bound journal was one of her most prized possessions, which seemed to surprise everyone, especially after what happened in her first year at Hogwarts. She had decided that this wasn't a diary, it was a journal, and there was a difference. Also the fact that it was a muggle notebook, made it easier for her to write in. Virginia seldom spoke of her past; it was too callous for her, so that wasn't the reason for her tears. She was crying because she was angry, and so she found reason to write…

Friday August 1

_Journal-_

I swear, if my brothers knock on my door and ask me one more time if I'm all right I promise that I'm will make something explode! That is not an understatement; I have done it before. Ask Ron; it was his lamp. **ALTHOUGH, WHAT I REALLY WISH I COULD EXPLODE IS THAT STUPID, BLOODY, DUMB BLOND****'****S HEAD!! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO ME IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER AND EVEN WORSE****…****HARRY!?!** I never should have invited her over to see how he was recovering after Cedric's death. Although, I suppose if I knew what a **BIG MOUTH** she has, I never would have, but I can't tell the future... Maybe if I had paid more attention to my Divination class… Who cares now! It's in the past. What matters is that she shouldn't have done that! And I shouldn't have let her get off so easy.By the beard ofMerlin, I hate myself. There I go again! Maybe if I were able to explain myself better, I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. Well anyway Journal, here's what happened:

I invited my supposed 'friend' Hillary over today, because she wanted to see how Harry was doing. So here we were, sitting in the back yard, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Hillary, and I, just talking about nothing unparticular. Then, Harry mentioned playfully, that I had been receiving a lot of mail lately and wouldn't tell anyone who the sender was. I blushed, of course, and the trio started lightheartedly teasing me about it. (However, I didn't really mind, because at least I was getting some sort of positive reaction from Harry.) That was when Hillary said in a falsetto voice, "I though everybody knew about Ryan, Ginny?" And obviously I couldn't say anything, because I was dumbstruck. So Hillary, what a good friend***HA! WHAT A JOKE***, filled them in on everything I had told her.

She began with: how, he was a nice boy with light brown hair from Beaubaxton. How, we met at the Yule Ball when he asked me to dance. How, he later took me out to "the garden **ALONE, **mind you". How we would meet in the library after classes. How, that when he left with the rest of his school I cried. And how, I had said that other then Harry, he was the only boy who I had ever considered loving, and how I also said that at least this one actually noticed my being able to breath. When she was completed, we all stared at her. I think everyone was in shock, including myself… And once they were done staring at her they turned to me! **ALL OF THEM!** Harry included. So, I did the only thing I thought reasonable at the time…and got the hell out of that Godforsaken garden. I locked myself in my room and began to cry my eyes out. Ten minutes later she ran up to talk to me. And do you know what she said then? (I don't think you could even start to imagine!) After a couple of minutes begging me to open my door (which I declined), she said in this innocent little voice, that was obviously fake, "Oops, I'm sorry Ginny, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop talking! I'm so dumb! I hope you can forgive me… I'd hate to throw away a friendship like ***HA*** our over something as _trivial_ **(Trivial?!? Trivial my ass!)** as this…" And you know what I told her? 

I told her that it was okay, that I'd get over it, and that it would just be best if she leaves…

Not even now, three hours later, can I believe that I told her it was okay! I mean I don't even _really_ like her. I also feel that I must denote the fact that I have always kind of thought of her as a git until last year, when we became friends. (You know, giving her a chance, like I always do…) Though, over the last few weeks I have found out I was right, she's a user and a total bitch; now that there's nothing I can do about it! I've let her walk all over me again. Damn it, I'm such a fool…

Then again, this is **ME **we are talking about… Me! Little, poor Virginia Weasley! She's **so** nice why don't we use her. She's way too 'good' to ever say no, she'll let us copy her Potion's notes. She'll help us when we need it without asking for anything in return. And if she ever did stand up to me, it would be she who would feel the guilt for it not I, because she has a heart and a conscience. So let's use her as much as we can! Come on! It'll be fun! Well I hate to break it to you, but that Virginia is gone like the wind, and won't be back until she's appreciated again. **I****'****M SO SICK OF PEOPLE THINKING THAT THEY CAN WALK ALL OVER ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORALS!!! **Well, I'm not backing down any more! Before the summer ends, I vow, that I am going to change. And this time, no one is going to stop me!

~Virginia Weasley

(Formerly known as Ginny)

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not really sure where this story's going, but I think I might have a few ideas… The next chapter will be up soon, and I think it will take place when school starts… Then, you'll see how she changes. And I don't think all the chapters will be journal entries, but if you would like me to continue writing like this you can tell me when you review. ***Hint**Hint***


	2. Company

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: **Two  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter she has a long conversation with someone unexpected…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… And that's not muck to brag about… [1] Quote from Romeo and Juliet, Act II Scene ii.

**Chapter Two: Company**

September first finally rolled around and Ginny was forced to come out of her room, but she was more then ready. She made sure she came out before everyone was awake, so she could load her luggage without any problem, then went back to her room so she could prepare herself for coming back into society and her soon to come inquisition.

In the last month the only person she had talked with was Ryan (by owl post), she had spent most of the month in her room refusing to come out. He always seemed to understand exactly what she was going through. Ginny hadn't lied when she told Hillary that he has been the only boy, other than Harry, that she found herself able to love. However, she had given up on Harry over a year ago, when she decided that he would never see her as anything more than her Ron's little sister. Despite that fact, she still questioned her theory at times.

It was seven o'clock when Mrs. Weasley knocked on her daughter's door, she was prepared for a fight, she even brought back up; Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood behind her. Their surprise was obvious when Ginny stepped out on at first rap, looking more assertive than she ever had in her life. That wasn't the only visible difference; she now no longer looked like poor innocent little redhead Ginny, but a total rebel of authority. Her auburn hair had been darkened to a burgundy wine color; it had been shortened, and layered. A few hairs were cut shorter then the others hanging in her face like bangs. The few freckles she still hadn't grown out of yet where nowhere to be seen, and her coffee colored brown eyes were now highlighted by black of eyeliner. To add to her new appearance, Virginia seemed to have lost a little weight over the weeks she had been locked into hiding. And her newly discovered curves were no longer hidden by her usual gray jumper and blouse, but instead accented by her red plaid pants. However it was her spiked, rhinestones, and studded silver jewelry, black low top converse, and a black tee shirt that had a rabbit on it saying, "School prepares you for life…which also sucks." that really drew their attention.

Ginny noticed them all staring at her, causing her to let a deep foreign snicker pass through her lips as she greeted them, "I thought you said if we didn't hurry we'd miss the train?" That's when they all snapped back in to reality (except for Harry who was still astounded) and the interrogation began. The questioners were Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny was ready, and she answered each question with ease. (Which caused Harry's shock to deepen)

"What do you think you are doing young lady? Dressing like that! Well I wouldn't be surprised if people started calling you a punk!" Her mother cried out in distain while shaking a finger at her.

"Well mum, I don't care what people think and nor should you. As far as I'm concerned that's their problem, and I personally like the way I look. Isn't that all that matters? And it isn't like I look like a heathen or anything like that. You should thank Merlin that I chose this style, there were others I could have chosen that were much flashier and showed more skin…" Ginny answered back emotionlessly.

Ron quickly cut in while practically sputtering in rage, "Where the bloody hell did you get the money to buy all this crap?!? I hope you didn't use any of the money I lent you last month, because I knew it was going towards something like this…"

Ginny answered him rapidly, without blinking an eye, "Don't worry I used that money for a book and I already paid you back remember? I used my excess money from babysitting, which was quite a lot…"

"How did you get out? You stayed in you room the entire time… I can't believe you changed everything…" Hermione declared in a quiet sounding voice, wide eyed and lips quivering.

"You're right, I didn't go anywhere. I had it all shipped. And you better believe I changed everything because I did, and it was about time." Ginny said stubbornly before picking up her spiky leathery purse and shoving past her interrogators.

Harry finally snapped out of his shock as she shoved past and asked, "What do you mean, 'It was about time.' I thought you were fine before."

Ginny shot him a glare that could melt ice as she growled, "Did you really Harry Potter? If you did, you sure had a funny way of showing it, acting like I didn't exist half the time. Oh well, let's not dwell on the past, you all know how much I hate it. This is the new me, and I am not going back until I'm ready to, and that's final. And don't you think we had better get to King's Cross, because we are going to be late."

The twins were easy enough, when they saw her, and Fred summed his comments up to a simple "Whoa" and George said, "So that's what you've been doing in your room, Ginny?" All she had to do was smile and they both nodded in approval. This was the reason why she liked them so much. Even if they are always the first ones to poke fun, they were always the most excepting people in their family, except for maybe Bill.

That was the end of her interrogation and now she was free, well sort of. She would have to explain herself to her father sometime, but not today because the Ministry had called him in early that morning, for reasons unknown. Until then, she would be fine, standing up to her brothers was a lot easier then standing up to him. Hopefully his response wouldn't be anything the new Virginia Weasley couldn't handle. She contemplated the thought until they reached the train station. 

When she got out of the car she noticed that the trio was still giving her a weird look. She thought it might be fun to do something that would really surprise them, but decided that she had already given them enough of a shock for the day. So she just grabbed her things said goodbye to her mother, as she boarded the train. Ginny stalked down the aisle in search of an empty compartment, and was certain that it would be for the best if she sat alone. Ginny was well aware the Hillary wouldn't purposely seek her out. Nor would any of her other so called _friends _because in the reality that smacked her in the face at the beginning of the month, told her how awful they truly were. She no longer wanted anything to do with those dim-witted twits; they were about as obliging and tender to her as wisdom teeth. Like wisdom teeth, they needed to be removed; and it was about time Ginny had hers pulled.

Two and a half hours later, someone opened her compartment door just as she was about to doze off. Ginny was almost surprised to see Malfoy, but then she remembered about his yearly trip to every compartment to see how many people's nerves he could get on. The eerie thing was, he had never bothered her, but Ginny knew for a fact it wasn't because he liked her or anything; it was because he never acknowledged her existence. To her, that wasn't that big of shock, because here she was beginning her fourth term and some of the kids in her own year didn't even know her name. What she was surprised about was the fact that he came in.

When Malfoy opened the door, his face turned in to the normal sneer, as he sized her up. However, because of Ginny's new self-confidence she no longer withered and longed for a hiding place. She instead, gave him an emotionless look and that dared him to say something. He was wearing his usual gray pants and sweater over a white button down shirt with a Slytherin tie. He was one of the few people at Hogwarts that looked passable in his uniform, but Ginny took no notice, she was trying to stay focused. She detected that she must have passed his approval, because instead of saying anything malicious, he casually sauntered in and took a seat across from her and started a conversation.

"Hullo." He stated more like a pick up line than a greeting.

Ginny wanted to crack up laughing, but since this was the new more confident Ginny, she gave him a lazy grin and a tiresome look as she said, "Hullo yourself."

            "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you wondering around the halls before." He brushed a few stray hairs away from his face as he spoke in his usual drawl that she supposed many girls found dead sexy.

However, she wasn't one of them, "I guess you could say that…"

            "My name is…" he smirked while extending his hand to her.

            "I know your name Malfoy." Ginny didn't take it, and her own smile faded.

"Ooh, someone's got an attitude." He leaned back in his seat and gave her a spiteful looking sneer.

            "Yea, have you got something to say about it?" She said, with an eyebrow raised and lazy grin reappeared.

            "No, I like girls with an attitude." He said, with an emotionless voice after deciding not to get offended.

            "Really?" She answered, with a blank expression that matched his.

            "If I didn't, why would I say I did?" Draco smirked.

            "I don't know, would you?" She challenged him.

            "No, I wouldn't. So now, you tell me something?"

            She hastily spat out as if it were soap, "Is there a reason why I should?"

            "Yes, because I want to know. That's reason enough for me." He said, deciding to try his luck.

            "Fine go a head and ask, that doesn't mean I'll tell you." She replied skeptically. Ginny wondered where this was going.

            "Fine, I will. What's your name?"

            "Sorry, I won't answer that."

            "Why not, I told you mine…" Malfoy was surprised how tough this girl was, but he still thought he would be able to beat her.

            "Nice try, but I already knew yours. Plus, mine's better." She said without her expression changing. He raised an eyebrow and chose a different approach.

            "Come on, tell me." Malfoy tried in what he thought was a seductive tone and leaned forward in his seat, so he could look directly into her placid chocolate brown eyes.

            "What's wrong with your voice?" Ginny said with an unimpressed face. She was finding harder every moment to contain a smile, "And why do you want to know?"

            Draco gently leaned back, disregarded her first question, as he lazily rested his arm on the back of the seat, "Because it's important to know with whom you are conversing."

            "Why?"

            "Because it is…"

            "No, it's not. My name shouldn't make any difference. A name is nothing more another empty and meaningless word." She was getting bored fast, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose / By any other word would smell as sweet. [1]"

            "Touché. I see I have a literature enthusiast within my grasp. And a perfect analogy, because as I've noticed, this rose, however beautiful, seems to have rather large thorns." He smirked as he spoke flippantly.

"Within your grasp?" she spat, ignoring his sort of compliment, and letting a low chuckle through her luscious painted red lips, that sounded morbid as it echoed in her ears. 

There was a short period of silence, giving him time to glance at her skeptically before saying with a knowing look on his pale face, "Fine then, don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough." 

"Oh really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised as she chewed her black nails with defiance..

"I will when you get sorted, won't I?" He said gradually with a knowing smirk.

            "No you won't." Ginny replied flatly without looking up from her nails.

            "Yes, I will, they say your name when they call you up to be sorted." He had got her trapped, finally. He was getting cocky, and it bothered her, so she wasted no time in delivering her reply,

            "Yea - I know - but who said I was getting sorted?" She wanted so badly to giggle at his momentary look of surprise, but chose to only allow a small coy smile to play on her lips after realizing that would be more mysterious.

            He narrowed his gray eyes in a kind of determination, that challenged her to push her luck, "The first thing you told me was that you are new here."

            "I said nothing of the sort."

            "Yes, I'm sorry to say, you did." Draco said with a mocking tone.

            "No, you git. I never said that I was new here." She stated impassively while rolling her russet eyes.

            "Yes you did." His sneer was fading slowly and she wondered idly if he practiced his expressions in front of a mirror. 

"Well Malfoy, I can tell you weren't listening to the _entire_ conversation, because I said you could say that. I, by no means, said I was."

            She was very satisfied with herself. She had just done something the old Ginny would never have even thought about, she had just out witted a Malfoy. _Something Ron still hadn__'__t accomplished!_

Malfoy, on the other hand, remained pokerfaced, "Alright, but I will find out somehow, then what are you going to do?"

            "Nothing – why should I do something. It's not like I care if you know or not, I just don't want to tell you. I think it's more pleasurable this way." This time she was the one with a smug expression.

            "You do, do you?" his eyebrow once again darted in the upward direction.

            "If I didn't why would I say I did?" She watched Malfoy cringe as she threw his words back into his face.

            "Here I was being polite, saying 'hello' and all. And look what I get in return, some temperamental chick who won't even tell me her name…" He groaned lightheartedly, and sneering as he rested head against his arms as he reclined against the back of the bench and propped his feet up on the spot next to Ginny.

            She blinked at his flippant attitude, then grinned lazily as she leaned forward, "Look Malfoy, I'll let you in on a little secret."

            He smirked down at her, "Oh really, now it wouldn't happen to be your name would it?"

            Virginia overlooked his question, and steadied herself. The train had just stopped and she made up her mind as to what she would need to do if she was going to have a full effect on him. She allowed a few seconds of awkward silence pass before she finally stared at him straight in his silvery eyes and said, "Being nice doesn't always pay off…"

            And with that she was off, like Ron when anyone said Quidditch. She heard Draco trying to follow her, but was quite certain that it would be more amusing if she didn't turn around. She sped walked until she reached the closest carriage and jumped in, which just happen to be occupied by none other then her brother and his two best friends.

            Ron started in on her, eyes blazing in anger, "Where were you the entire trip? You didn't even tell us that you were going to go sit with friends."

            "Who said I was with friends, and I don't see how it's really any of your business Ron." She scowled, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

            "When did you decided that it was okay to be so rude to people?" Hermione asked incredulously while giving her an appraising eye.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just…" Ginny brushed her hair behind her ears nervously, but her scowl remained in place.

            "It's just what?" Harry shot her a strange look, which she later discovered was anger.

            "Nothing any of you would understand, and I don't want to really discuss it right now." Her tone sounded final, so they gave up questioning her and continued speaking among their selves.

**A/N: **Sorry to all Draco haters, but he will frequently be in my later chapters. But that doesn't mean anything…Mwahahahah!! I'm sorry that this chapter was mostly dialogue, but I really wanted to write something like this lately. Oh, and I'm thinking about not posting the next chapter until I get a few more reviews than last time.


	3. Misfits

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: **Four  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny feels guilty…

**A/N: **When Ginny is writing in her journal, everything she writes in bold is her yelling. If you are the type who skips the author notes, then please just read the last paragraph of my a/n if you read any of it. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about.

**Chapter Three:** **Misfits**

           Ginny wasted no time in jumping out of the carriage once it arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts and sped towards the Great Hall. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George she pretended to ignore the outlandish looks and comments she was getting from the people walking in. She just heard the same questions over and over again, "Who is she?", "Is that really Ginny?", "What did she do to herself?", etc… The only person whose reaction that was important to her was Malfoy, she could hardly wait to see his appalled expression when he found out her identity. Though, she never got to see it. Draco never entered the great hall that evening, nor did Harry or Ron, because, as she had heard, they had gotten in to a huge brawl in front of the school. Ginny figured she would find out about his reaction at breakfast tomorrow, Virginia was sure someone in his house would tell him about the little Weasley who became a nonconformist over summer break. The thought of it made her laugh, causing the number weird looks to increase, but she didn't mind. She was starting to enjoy being noticed.

            Virginia left the great hall after persuading one of the perfects to tell her the password, _Jarvey_, and started towards Gryffindor Tower. Half way to her destination she noticed that she was being stalked, and had a hunch that she would have to eventually turn and face this shadow or face the consequences. She came to the decision that if they had the nerve to stalk her the least she could do in return was lead them on a wild goose chase first. She eventually ended her hike in an abandoned corridor on the fifth floor, a million miles away from Gryffindor Tower, where Ginny was sure it would be the ideal place to confront her tail since no one in there right mind would be in this side of the school this close to curfew when passwords hadn't been given out yet. 

            She halted and without turning, said in a voice as cold as Snape's heart, "If you continue following me I fear I will be forced to stupefy you; unless, of course, you wouldn't mind informing me. . ."

            "You wouldn't do that Gin," Virginia managed to stop herself from jumping when she hear the low pensive voice of Harry Potter, "And I'm only following you because I think we need to chat." 

            "Well, that's a first." She spat back still towards him. She didn't want to face him. She may not like him anymore, but she still felt a little uneasy around "the boy who lives."

            "Gin, I said I wanted to talk, not argue." She could feel his glare cutting into her back; he was more riled than she had seen in months, "What's with this new attitude? What happened to you that caused you to become so indifferent?"

           "It isn't really a 'what happened' situation Harry, it's more of about what didn't." She said with a sardonic laugh that made her blood run cold, and Harry to cringe. Such coldness was not natural from someone with as much life as Virginia Weasley who usually glowed with positive energy.

            "Look Ginny, I'm sorry I that I don't always acknowledge you, it's just I have other things on my mind." 

            "You know everything isn't about you, Harry Potter. I didn't change just so I could get your attention, and I'm surprised you're that conceited…" Harry and Ginny were both equally stunned that this was coming from her mouth.

            "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it that way." Ginny turned around and looked at him with an almost sympathetic face. She wanted to eat her words, but Harry would have none of it.

            "You said what you meant, you don't need to take it back…" He said to his feet.

            "I know that you're trying to get over Cedric's passing away. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so heartless…"

            "But you did." He snarled his green eyes full of fury.

            "Look Harry! I'm going through a lot of changes right now…"

            "That's obvious, Gin, I just want to know why. Why do you have to change? The old Ginny was just fine." His voice lost it's luster once again, and his voice became soft.

            "Like you would grasp it," She mumbled, as she turned to him with a glare fixed on her face, "Now I am going to ask you something Mr. Potter, and you are going to respond honestly. Do you even really know me? Now be truthful, Harry, you know of me, right, but do **you** really know **me**?"

            Harry thought about it for a while and was sorry to say that he had to shake his head 'no'.

            "Now, you can't honestly say that my change was for the worst, can you? That's right you can't, because you don't know me at all, Mr. Potter."

            "But I would like to." He mumbled earnestly, like those lines from a crap film.

            "Awe, how nice, after four years you finally give a damn about me!" He cringed at her sarcastic tone; and she continued, 

            "Well, I'm sorry Harry, but no tonight. I've had a full day, and I'm tired; maybe another time, okay." 

            Then, she gave him a smirk, turned around, and continued her trip back towards Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry yet again, stunned. She knew, that he couldn't believe that he had just been told of by Ginny. Little, quiet Ginny, who use to not be able to talk to him with out stuttering? She, had grown up into someone much more confidant than he, and she was sure it disturbed him. She had completed her goal, almost. The problem was, even if she only told people the truth, she still felt guilty about what she had done. So she decided that she should write, something that always helped her release her feelings. . .

Monday September 1 

Dear Journal,

I have made the change, but now I'm not sure if it was the right choice. I think I might have hurt some people's feelings and really angered my brother. Earlier I didn't care, but now I do. Well I guess the new me isn't too bad, I mean I did get lots of pleasure from messing with Malfoy's mind. I can't wait to see what will happen when he find out I'm a Weasley! **God**, that's going entertaining! Well, it's too late to go back now, and if I did, I'd be chickening out like usual. And I am sick of being a coward! 

So that's it, I'm not going back. That's my final decision. It's so nice to say that, and have enough confidence in myself to believe that what I'm saying is true. It's almost good to be me… now if only I could get rid of this filthy feeling of guilt. I wonder how Malfoy does it…

~Virginia Weasley

**A/N:** Sorry that it's such a short chapter; I'm going to really try to make the next chapter longer. Oh and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. They always make me feel so loved! *Cactuskitty wipes away a tear* And if everyone would just do it, I would be the happiest teenaged girl in the world! That's kind of an oxymoron, happy teenaged girl, HA! Just joking, but please do review.


	4. Blinded

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Four  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny feels guilty…

**A/N:** When Ginny is writing in her journal, everything she writes in bold is her yelling. If you are the type who skips the author notes, then please just read the last paragraph of my a/n if you read any of it. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about.

**Chapter Four: Blinded **

            Ginny woke early the next morning, and readied herself quickly, makeup and all, before she ran down to the Great Hall extra early. She didn't want waste time being questioned today; she had other, better, things on her mind. This morning was when she would see Malfoy's reaction, and she didn't want to miss a second of that jerk's exasperation. Ginny didn't usually relish in the embarrassment of others, but after all the things that this wretched boy had done to her brother and Harry a little bit of gloating was in order.

Virginia didn't realize how early it actually was until she arrived at the Great Hall and she noticed that there were only a handful of people there, one of them being the devil's advocate himself, Draco Malfoy. He was busy reading the Daily Prophet, but put it down when he noticed that she had entered. She steadied her pace as she felt his gaze linger on her body as she pasted, it was an odd sort of feeling, almost as though he was studying her moves trying to read her. Bizarre thing was how the feeling of him watching her every breath was not in the least bit unpleasant. It actually gave her more confidence, and she pretended to not notice him and continued nonchalantly towards the middle of the Gryffindor table with her back still facing him. Being resourceful, Ginny tactfully lifted up her spoon so she might see his reflection, and was not surprised to see that he was no longer in his seat, reading, but walking straight towards her.

            Malfoy approached the table and said in his aspirant seductive tenor, "What's a fine specimen like you doing at the home of the brawn and brainless table? I thought you would be better than the riffraff in this miserable house. . . Although, I suppose it's slightly surpasses being in the house of Squibs, better known as Hufflepuff." 

            Ginny was slightly perturbed since it was apparent that he still didn't know who she was, but managed to keep an impassive look on her face as she blinked up at the smooth slightly built blond who stood above her, "Is that so? Well, I happen to like my house very much."

            He smirked and gazed at her lazily, "Is that so? Well, I guess you'll just have to bear with me then." 

            "Why's that, Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and she ran a hand through her hair.

            He leaned on to the table in so that his face was besides hers as he whispered coolly before they turned and faced each other, noticing that they were so close that their noses were almost touching, "Because it's Slytherins' sworn duty to inconvenience all Gryffindors, and it's going to start with you telling me your name." 

            "Oh really?" With out moving back, she wanted to see where this was going. Ginny scanned his eyes for anything that might give away his next action, but she could distinguish nothing but ice. She seriously doubted that he would try anything lecherous in the Great Hall, but then again if he did she concluded that she would have no qualms about hitting him where it hurt most… 

            "Yes, and I'm going to get a lot of entertainment doing it this year." He sneered, his eyes doing the same thing hers had milliseconds ago, but earning the same results.

            "How do you know it's not going to be the other way around? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the one inconveniencing you by not telling you my name. And the thing is, I never will…" She stated with her now recurrent sly grin. 

            His leg refused to grow accustom to their odd position, so Malfoy smoothly sat down in a catlike manner, without his head moving a centimeter from where it had been before. He allowed an odd grin to appear slowly on his mouth, successfully drawing her eyes towards it, and allowed his tongue to run over his bottom lip in a slow, seductive manner. However when instead of reacting like he expected she just raised an eyebrow and let out a low sardonic and unimpressed laugh, that caused the mischievous glint in his eyes to disappear, and tongue to retreat as well as his head. He leaned back in the chair so that he slightly slouching back, staring gingerly at his fingernails, while saying quite bluntly, without looking up, "Well, if that's how your going to be I suppose I'll just have to use my other sources. . ."

            "What other sources? Your two dolt henchmen that I've heard so much about?" She mocked. 

            "I have other sources, beside those two goons. You'll just have to wait and see." Malfoy declared, while once again slanting his body toward her, so close that she could again feel his wintergreen cool breath against her face, "Or, if you would like to make it easier for me you could just tell…" 

            "MALFOY, YOU BLOODY GIT! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing with MY sister?" Ron interrupted, with his two colleges by his side. Ginny abruptly smirked when she saw Malfoy's eye's widen as Ron said the word 'sister'. God, she wished she had brought Colin with her down to breakfast.

"You mean this…this girl is _your_ sister?" Malfoy spat without moving. Virginia was impressed by his coolness. It was what she had been striving for, and nearly accomplished. 

            "That's what I said isn't it? Why? You don't you believe me?" Ron's face was red with anger, and Ginny saw that his fists were clenched.

           "No," Malfoy said in a monotone, as he turned to face the fairly buff and terribly tall Ron, who appeared as though he wanted nothing more than to rip off Draco's slick blond head, "I was just surprised that there actually someone in the Weasley family with an IQ over 20. . ." Malfoy would have continued but Ron, who punched him in the face, cut him short. Ron Weasley probably would have done a lot more than that, but Harry and Hermione held him back. Harry, for some reason, seemed different, crueler, but she brushed away the thought as she remembered the previous nights events. However, that didn't seem to fit the look of disenchantment that he was aiming at her; something was definitely different about him, she decided. However she did not remain long enough to find out what. The entire recurrent scene now bore Ginny, who rose and left without any recognition. She had a sudden urge to write to Ryan. She figured that it was most likely because she felt unneeded guilty about the entire Malfoy thing, no matter how innocent, but reasoned that she just missed him since it had been three weeks since they last spoke. And that was before she had changed her appearances. Things were really different in her mind, she just hoped that it wouldn't put a strain on their relationship.

_Ryan-_

_ How are things at Beaubaxton? Everything here is fine. Well, almost. Ryan, love, do you remember how I told you how I was tired of people using and ignoring me? Well, I regret to inform you that I have taken the matters into my own hands, (don't worry it I didn't do anything too drastic) but I have changed entirely. Inside and out, I now look and act more confident. You may see how I have changed externally, because I am inclosing a picture that Colin took of me last night (hence my annoyed expression.) I'm not sure if you will like the "new me" as much as I do, but I hope it doesn't change the way you feel towards me. Because I don't really know what I would do without you right now especially, and I want you to know I miss you more everyday. Please do write to me telling me how you feel about this whole thing, okay? It's really important for me to know what you think about this._

_Yours truly,_

_Virginia_

_ * * * *_

            Ginny emerged from her last class, charms, only to run into none other than Malfoy. He was right up there with Snape on the list of people that she really didn't want to run into at the moment, especially since she was sulking because that insolent prat Victor had burnt a hole in the front of her new robe. Even if she was in her fourth year, and had learned to mend burns in second, it still infuriated her. Along with everyone else bothering her all day, asking stupid, half-baked questions. It also didn't help that since she changed her appearance boys in her year have suddenly realized that she was able to breathe, and she was torn between which was worse, the groping, insults, or the gaping. Probably the groping, but that had luckily stopped when she broke Brain Awdry's wrist when he pinched her butt, and managed to avoid punishment because of his damned pride factor. Though, she wasn't complaining, he had it coming. Growing up in a household that consisted mainly of males really did have its benefits at times, Bill would be proud. And as anyone could with no trouble tell, Virginia E. Weasley really wasn't in the mood for a chat. However, she could easily tell by Draco's expression of malice that he didn't give a damn what she was in the mood for, and he proved it when he finally spoke.

            "Thought that it would be funny huh? Didn't you? You little bitch, leading me on like that. . ." He declared in a raw tone, which dared her to cut in. His eyes were narrowed into slips and his mouth looked especially venomous. 

            Ginny looked him straight in his eyes, with a half irritated, half apologetic tone, as she filled him in on what really happened, "I never led you on, in matter of fact, I never told you anything about myself what so ever. I never suggested anything or lied. So no one led you on other than yourself." She noted that there was a small bruise on his right cheek where Ron had punched him and she smirked in recollection, instantly causing his death glare to deepen.

            Malfoy realized she was right on the spot when it came to their circumstance, but never in a million years would he admit it. He understood that he could work around it by diverting the conversation, "So you're Weasley's little sister, eh? No wonder you didn't want to tell me, if I was his little sister I wouldn't admit it either." 

            Ginny rose an eyebrow but decided not to take offence, instead she said in a mocking voice as she began to continue her long trek toward the Great Hall, "See what you get when you hit on strangers, and I bet you still don't know my first name." 

            "I was not hitting on strangers, I was merely introducing myself. That was all. You just think that because you would love for nothing more than for someone as attractive as I to try and pick you up." Draco hoped she would bite the bait, because he was in trouble. She was correct, he still hadn't found out her name. Merlin, he had forgotten that Weasley even had a little sister until the redhead assaulted him that morning. Draco slightly recalled a timid little cherry haired girl who followed the dream team sometimes, but that was all. He had never acknowledged her existence. Then again why should he have? She was in Gryffindor and a year bellow him, but that wasn't stopping him now.

            Ginny rolled her eyes, this boy had an ego the size of Australia, "Think what you want, but you know you were picking me up. . ." She noticed that he was running circles around the subject of her name, Ginny wasn't going to let him get away with it, and casually brought it up again before he could reply, and get them further off the subject, "Think you know my name, eh?" 

            "Well, I guess you'll just have to find out littlest weasel. ¡Hasta luego!" Malfoy hissed, as held open the door to the Great Hall for her. 

            "¡Si, hasta luego Senor Ferret!" Ginny mumbled only loud enough for him to hear as she stepped inside. 

Draco made an emotional slip, because the second he heard her reply, he stopped dead in his tracks shot her an astounded smirk. And once in her life Ginny was pleased Bill taught her a little tiny bit of Castilian Spanish when she was younger. 

           Ginny's bad mood had drifted, and she was almost in good spirits as she headed towards Gryffindor tower. That was until she ran into Snape, who docked 10 points away from Gryffindor, because she ran into him while she turning a corner too swiftly. That's when she recollected how much she loathed potions, school, and life. She scowled about those darker points until she remembered Ryan and everything seemed a little brighter. Virginia could hardly wait for his reply.

**A/N:** Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers, you have no idea how good your praise makes me feel. Reading my reviews, really is my favorite part of my day. I was so happy when I got twenty reviews that I danced around the house singing Ironic by Alanis Morissette. That's when I decided that I wanted to start a fun little game, it goes like this: Every time you review put a title of a song in there and who it's by, and if I know it and the second digit in your number s a 0. I will sing that song when I dance around my living room. Okay? …It sounded cooler in my head than it does typed, but you'll have to bear with me…

Oh and hasta luego means 'until then', for anyone who didn't know.


	5. Can't Get Away

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: **Five  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny feels enraged and sadness…

**A/N: **When Ginny is reading, everything in bold and in parenthesis is her thoughts or her yelling in her journal. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about.I also do not own "So Unsexy" by Alanis Morissette.

**Chapter Five:** **Can't Get Away**

            Ginny smiled happily at the barn owl that had just dropped a letter in front of her. She knew it was from Ryan and could not wait to see what her adored had written. She hastily opened the letter and began reading…

_Dearest Virginia,_

_ This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and it only became more difficult after your last letter. I need to tell you that I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore._ **(_What does he mean he can't be my boyfriend anymore? Was he upset because I have changed?)_ **_It's not because of the change you made. I truly honor your decision. I think that it's wonderful that you noticed something was wrong and chose to overcome it. Awe hell, I wish I was half as brave as you, Gin; I would never be able to do something like that. Plus you really do look hot as a punker… But I don't think I can take the distance any longer. **(Don't cry Virginia! Don't you dare cry! You're stronger than that!)**_

_ Virginia, don't cry. **(Damn! How can he read my mind so!**_ **To bad that I'm way to angry to cry right now…_) _**_You know that if you really love something you'll let it go? Well, I have to let you go. It's the best for both of us, even if it seems pointless right now. It's just that, I need someone closer, someone I can actually talk to face to face. You are a very special girl Virginia, and I need you to know that. I am sure that no one in the entire world could ever make me feel the same way you do, but the distance is really killing me, and I can tell that it's hurting also. **(So even if I make you feel better than everyone, that's still not enough, huh?)**_

_ And I don't know how much longer I could stay faithful to you, or visa versa. **(Well, there's the real reason; he likes someone else.)** Its just all so hard, and I know I am not strong enough to hold on any longer. So for that reason, I have to break up with you, because I don't want you to get hurt, or feel the pain any longer. **(So the bastard is giving me a new feeling of pain, how considerate of him.)**_

_ I will love you always, my one, my only, Virginia._ **_(IF HE STILL LOVES ME THAN WHY IN HELL IS HE BREAKING UP WITH ME?)_**

_ -Ryan Nightingale_

            "What a load of crap." she said out loud, causing a few people to turn towards her. 

            "What are you talking about Ginny?" Dean asked biting his lip in question.

            "It's nothing, except my boyfriend of nine months just broke up with me." Ginny said nonchalantly, she didn't know how she managed to stay calm. All she really wanted to do was cry, but that was a word that wasn't in the new Virginia's dictionary. No, she was going to smirk and bear it, no stupid boy was going to make her loose her cool. Not matter how much she thought she loved him, or how much they had been through together, and it didn't' matter that her first kiss was with him, or that he helped her get over Harry, and Percy's abandoning the family. No, she was not going to cry for him. She was going to cry for herself.

            "Why you poor thing, and I didn't even know you dated." Lavender said with a sympathetic voice, even thought she was staring at her like she was insane. Everyone always knew what was going on with Lavender, especially her love life. . .

            Ginny stared at her full plate of food that had gone untouched, and began chewing on her nails indolently as she replied, "Well, I'm not anymore. He just broke up with me, and here I thought he was a nice guy."

            "Maybe, it was your new attitude that scared him - ouch!" Ron said and everyone guessed that Hermione had stuck him under the table. Merlin, he really knew how to kick someone when they're down.

            "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that isn't why we broke up. It was because of the distance. . .or so he claimed." She replied with venom in her voice, as she stared daggers at the letter trying to make it burst into flame. She might have succeeded too, if Harry hadn't interrupted her.

            "I'm sorry to hear that Ginny. He really seemed to make you happy." Harry said voice full of sincerity, hand scratching the back of his neck nervously.

            "I know… Well, I got to run, I have charms in an hour, and I have to finish my home work." She had lied, but she really needed to get away from all those people. Before they could see her crying, and make her feel any worse than she already did. But someone had other plans.

            The moment she walked out of the Great hall she ran smack in to none other than the ferret himself, the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Malfoy. She could not let him see her shed tears; she needed him accept her as his equal. Not some sorry little girl who can't even contain her feelings, so she bit her lip, whipped her eyes, and stared him straight in the eye waiting for him to speak.

            "Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasel, funny seeing you here."

            "Stuff it Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to play games." She really didn't want to be there, but she took a deep breath and braced herself.

           "Ooh, someone's extra feisty today! What happened, did you walk in on your brother and the mudblood snogging?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his pointed pale face.

           "No Malfoy, is that all you ever think about? Snogging? What a boring person you must be." His smirk widened as she continued, her brown eyes blazing, "And as I said, I am not in the mood now."

           "Are you sure? Not even for a quick one? I know a great spot. . ." He coaxed; Ginny cringed as she realized her grave mistake.

           "Hmm, let me think…" She pretended to be really considerate the idea, and took a moment before replying with a disgusted snort, "I think I'll pass this time, Malfoy, but I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself until then. . .you little pervert." 

           "My, my! That isn't a very nice thing to say to your superior." He glared down his aristocratic nose at her.

            "How, may I ask, are you my superior? Other than money you don't have a single thing I don't. Plus Malfoy, my comebacks are better than yours." She stated coldly while running a hand through her short hair.

            "God, Weasley, you have really got a disposition, haven't you?" He drawled. 

            "Look you filthy ferret, I'm sure if you had just gotten the same letter I got you wouldn't be in the most blissful person in the world either. So please just back off and let me get on my wretched little way." She spat in the exact same venomous voice that she had been using to speaking to Ron lately. 

            "As you wish, dearest Weasel." He had struck a nerve, so of course he was smirking as he added his final comment as he stalked off to the Great Hall. 

            That was it; she was now thoroughly pissed and could no longer contain it. Ginny spun on her heels, pointed her wand at the object of her hatred, and was about to curse him, but he was much too fast.

            "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! What do you think you are going to accomplish by cursing me? Don't you think I could have blocked that from a million miles away? Tut tut, I guess you'll just have to stand there until everyone gets done with breakfast. Maybe it will give you a chance to cool off." Malfoy set her wand down next to her was about to turn around when he saw the letter and his curiosity kicked in. He pulled it out of her pocket and started to read it, only after noticing the pleading look in Ginny's eyes begging him not to.

            Draco looked up from the letter part way through, "So little weasel had a boyfriend, huh? Another thing you failed to tell me about." He continued to read her letter. " You must have really liked him then? Oh well, it seems as though he doesn't feel the same. But, damn, this guy is good, he even used the 'if you really love something you have to let it go' line and he made the little weasel all teary eyed. I wondered what his new girlfriend looks like. . . probably hot. Well, now I almost feel guilty about leaving you here, but not guilty enough to let you go. Have fun cooling off, weasel!" With that he put the letter back into her pocket, taking the procaution of not allowing his hand to touch her. Minding the face that he was heartless jerk, not a letch, and sauntered in to the Great Hall.

            While she stood there waiting for someone to come out, Ginny thought of all the ways she was going to bet back at him. Of all the things that could have happened, this had to be the worst. She had to have her heart broken, skipped breakfast, be stuck outside the Great Hall petrified and humiliated by none other than Malfoy, the 'stinking ferret, and her mascara was running… It made bumping into Snape seem like heaven for the moment. 

            She was finally rescued a half-hour later by Colin Creevey who was leaving early to go to the library to finish his homework.He was very shocked when he stepped out of the hall and almost ran into, a petrified Virginia, but he quickly recovered and said the reverse. Then he started questioning her about what had happened, but all she did was ask him to tell her teachers that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go back to her dormitory and lay down. Colin agreed that it would probably be for the best, and escorted her back to their tower.

            There she sat down and started to write in her journal….

_Dear Journal,_

_ To day has so far been the worst day in my entire life. It started with Ryan, the guy who I thought I loved, broke up with me. Then as if things weren't bad enough, I ran into Malfoy as I was trying to escape the hellhole that some call the Great Hall. Then we got into this mini battle that we always seem to get in, and I go mad and tried to curse him. Then he disarmed/petrified me and put the full body bind on me and read the letter Ryan had written to me. He said a bunch of crap about Ryan being so slick, and said he almost felt bad about leaving me, but did it anyway. He left me there for an entire half-hour until Colin came out and freed me. **MERLIN, I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION, HOW DARE HE HIMULIATE ME LIKE THAT? MALFOY HAS NO RIGHT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL LIKE THAT!**__ I'll get back at him somehow… I swear I will._

_ I think I'm going to get sick from crying so much, and I have to stop. Everyone's classes end in a few minutes and I can't let anyone see me like this. I hate having feelings, why do I have to be so damn emotional. Why did I have to start crying when Malfoy read my letter? I tried to hold it in, but I just couldn't. Why can't I be as heartless as he? But in some ways I suppose that is a good thing… However, I'm failing in everything I worked for this summer._

_Well, I have to stop writing, even if they won't both me, I still don't want to be seen with you._

_~Virginia Weasley_

_Before I go take a shower to wash off all this pain and chill the melting ice in my veins I wanted to put these lyrics in here that Monica gave me a long time ago. When I read them previously, they didn't mean anything, but now I can really relate. . .Damn that Malfoy. Damn him to hell._

_"So Unsexy "_

_Oh these little rejections how they add up quickly_

_One small sideways look and I feel so ungood_

_Somewhere along the way I think I gave you the power to make_

_Me feel the way I thought only my father could_

_Oh these little rejections how they seem so real to me_

_One forgotten birthday I'm all but cooked _

_How these little abandonments seem to sting so easily_

_I'm 13 again am I 13 for good?_

_I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful_

_So unloved for someone so fine_

_I can feel so boring for someone so interesting_

_So ignorant for someone of sound mind_

_Oh these little protections how they fail to serve me_

_One forgotten phone call and I'm deflated_

_Oh these little defenses how they fail to comfort me_

_Your hand pulling away and I'm devastated_

_When will you stop leaving baby?_

_When will I stop deserting baby?_

_When will I start staying with myself?_

_Oh these little projections how they keep springing from me_

_I jump my ship as I take it personally _

_Oh these little rejections how they disappear quickly_

_The moment I decide not to abandon me_

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but I really couldn't think of anything really big to happen except for her boyfriend to break up with her. Oh and my 30th reviewer didn't request a song, so I didn't have anything to sing as I danced around my house. Remember to request those songs, it's a lot of fun to find out what you people listen to. Thanks again to all my reviewers.


	6. Palm Reader

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: **Six  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny has some fun…

**A/N: **When Ginny is reading, everything in bold and in parenthesis is her thoughts or her yelling in her journal. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Brian, Tibby, Megan, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about.

**Chapter Six:** **Palm Reader**

_Palm Reader smells of brandy and cigarettes_

_As she sells me sweet forgets, she needs something to get her through, she runs a scam like me and you, yeah me and you_

_Freud said that love was a good psychosis, butI don't know, I've had too many doses_

_He's a creep and we all know he probably made it up_

**-Palm Reader**

**Third Eye Blind**

The next day, Virginia went to breakfast early as she had the previous day and wasn't really in a talkative mood. She had been questioned beyond reason the last night by the hens in her dorm. They seem to think that the only reason she had changed was to steal their boyfriends, a charge that was brought about because Megan's boyfriend had been missing all day as well without reason, and they instantly assumed that she had lain with him. Ginny's refusal to answer any of their time wasting accusations only infuriated them further. However, that story had a good ending, because after a three hour long inquisition they decided to give her the silent treatment, a verdict reached by none other than Hillary the evil pea-brained blond herself.  And after a night like that she had no intention of speaking to a certain ferret-like person by the name of Malfoy, or anyone other than Fred and George for that matter, because she still wasn't sure how she was going to handle any situation. Let alone one with someone who petrified her and left her to rot only the day before. Though Ginny happened to have very bad karma, because a few minutes after she sat down at her usual spot Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall, and wasted no time approaching her at the empty Gryffindor table. Ginny quickly resolved to play it cool, like nothing had happened, especially since she had to consider the little pride that still remained in her feeble body.

"So the little weasel finally decides to immerge from her hole. I noticed that you weren't at lunch or dinner yesterday. Where could you have been?" He pretended to ponder like she had the other day, "Well let's see, I know you weren't still petrified because when I left for my first class you weren't there. So you can't use that as an excuse. Wait, don't tell me you were still depressed about that little boyfriend of yours so you decided to stay and sulk in your dorm." He sneered down at her.

"Oh Draco, am I really that foreseeable?" She exclaimed in a sarcastic voice, and she quickly added, while flicking her hair behind her ears, "I'm so pleased that you care enough about me to check and see if I'm present at meals, that's so. . .so charming."

He cringed and replied almost too quickly, "I don't give a rat's ass as to what happens to you little weasel; I just happened to observe that you weren't there."

"Sure you don't." She said in a serious tone, chewing her red nail involuntarily.

           "Don't be so sure of yourself little rodent. You have nothing to be proud of. You don't even have a boyfriend any more." That last line stung like salt on an open cut, and he knew it. That's why she made sure face stayed as despondent as before, but Malfoy noticed that they mischievous glint her russet eyes disappear and her complexion paled further. However, Ginny was a survivor, she managed to keep her cool; she promised herself that she was not going to let him get the best of her.

"At least I didn't have to pay for mine, unlike you Malfoy." She knew that line had been used one too many times, but she was grasping at straws.

"I know you didn't Weasley, because your family wouldn't be able to pay for it." Draco shot back so fast that the candles could have gone out, his smirk had widened. He wanted nothing more than to watch her squirm, and she knew that. Hence the reason her brain kicked into overdrive as she was forced to spit out a retort in order to stay in the game. However, her luck seemed to return as she hastily pieced one together.

"Wow, that was original Malfoy. Making fun of my family's financial status, you think someone as intelligent as you, or should I say, someone who thinks they are intelligent, like you, could come up with something more creative." She was doing much better, so she chose to continue, "Why don't' you tease me about something like my disposition (oh wait, that's been done), my name (check!), my love life (oh yeah, you've done that one too), or you could just fire up a few about my family (except, you've also done that already.). Well what's it going to be Malfoy? Hit me with something, I'm waiting. Or are you speechless? Or just tired of overused comebacks?

"I guess it's the first. Well, Malfoy, if you don't have anything to say to me I am going to continue eating my breakfast if you don't mind." She stated quite proudly, as she coolly served herself some scrambled eggs, her favorite breakfast food and began to spread marmalade on a piece of toast.

After a minute of his gaping silence Draco responded with as much dignity he could muster, "Excuse me, but who do you think you are to dismiss me? No one tells me what to do, I'll leave when I desire." With that he took a seat down next to her and stole her piece of toast just before she could take a bite.. 

"Fine, go a head and eat our food. I don't mind if you eat with me, but Ron might. Do you really want another bruise?" Ginny scowled as she irritably watched him contently eat her toast. And she was sure that he didn't like marmalade, but that didn't' stop him from eating. 

"I never asked for anyone's approval and I'm not scared of that twit. If he wants to fight me then I'm not going to hold him back, and this time I'll be ready."

She nodded in silent agreement, which caused him to raise an eyebrow in her direction. Then after a second of silence and Malfoy had devoured the last crumb of her toast Ginny mumbled in a blasé tone as she took a bite of egg, "Of course, and I'm sure you are aware that he is standing behind you." Malfoy immediately spun around to find no one there, and Ginny couldn't help but burst into a short fit of giggles.

"You thought that was amusing didn't you?" He scowled, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"It was your own fault, you ate my toast. . . If only you could have seen your face. . .I wish I had a camera!" She said between snickers.

"Well, at least I finally got you to lighten up. If only you'd smile more often Weasley, you might even be almost acceptable." As he said this with an almost bemused expression, and Ginny instantly sobered and returned to the game. 

She stared him straight in the eye and questioned him suspiciously, "According to whose standards Malfoy?"

"Do you honestly think I would use anyone's standards other than my own?" He had started to smirk again; he knew he had gotten her attention, and he began fix himself a Belgium waffle.

"What is that suppose to mean, Malfoy?" Ginny yawned, just to prove that his affection meant nothing to her, before taking another bite of egg.

"Whatever you want it to, Virginia. Whatever your little cold heart desires." He leaned towards her and sneered as he noticed her eyes flicker.

Once again she didn't move an inch, but she did look at her hands as she said in a serious voice, "I must inform you of something; Draco. Unlike most girls in this school I don't dislike you, at all." 

"Really?" He kept his face composed, but his heart was racing for a reason unknown to him.

"Oh yes 'really.' In matter of fact, I feel quite different about you then some of the girls I know. . ." She sat a little farther in her seat so that she could feel the warmth of his face, and his breath against her lips. And she managed to make herself seem bashful, and uncomposed.

"How is that?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She leaned in even closer, but towards the side of his face, so her lips brushed his ear, and his eyes closed. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know." After that final comment she set down her fork and left the table. 

Draco's eyes snapped open to see her leaving, and he remembered how to breathe once again. "What was that supposed to mean? …Damn you and your infernal games…Where do you think you're going, little Miss Virginia? You still haven't answered my question."

Ginny paused, turned, and gave him a despondent glance as she said blandly said. "See you around Malfoy!" As she thought to herself, _Merlin, this is going to be fun_, and continued walking out of the hall. 

However, since her mind was focused on playing the game instead of her surroundings, she didn't notice the person, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation for the past half hour. They had been standing next to the double doors. She was so in tune with her thoughts that she didn't even detect them until she was half way to the library, since she had nowhere else to go in the hour and a half before she had her first class. She barely thought about it as she turned sharply and began leading them down the same corridor she had taken Harry down the first day of school. Though this time she decided to take another approach, instead of warning them, she just turned and yelled deciding to prove to Harry how capable she was.

"Stupefy!" However, when she saw whom it was she cursed, she then truly wished she hadn't…

**A/N:** I am sorry this chapter is so short and a cliffhanger, but I really wanted to write something like this again… Oh, and I am sorry if their conversations are confusing, but they are that way for a purpose. The reason is because, as I've mentioned one other time in the story, they are both big in playing games. So that's why everything they do or say to the other person is like moving a chess piece, and every move counts.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I wouldn't continue writing if it wasn't for you guys…and I am **_so sorry_** that the formatting on my last chapter sucked. I don't know why, it looks fine right now. And I would repost it, but that would mean loosing all of my wonderful reviews.

**_*Next review is number 40 so remember to request a song!!!_**


	7. Love Lies Bleeding

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: **Seven  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny is depressed and ashamed of her actions…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about. I also do not own "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" by Fuel, no matter how much I wish I did…. 

**Chapter Seven:** **Love Lies Bleeding**

_Memories are just where you laid them_

_Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead_

_What did you expect to find?_

_Was there something you left behind?_

_Don't you remember anything I said when I said_

_Don't fall away, and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding_

_In my hands, in my hands again_

_Leave love bleeding _

_In my hands, in my hands_

_Love lies bleeding_

**-Hemorrhage (In My Hands)**

**Fuel**

Virginia quickly calmed herself as she stared at the tall, attractive, auburn haired boy who she had just stunned and hastily did what she knew was inevitable.

"Ennervate." She sighed and whipped the shocked expression from her face and quickly replaced it with a cold one. He once again became conscious and she immediately greeted him warmly, "What the hell do you think you are doing here? Let alone following me?"

"Is that how you welcome all of your old boyfriends? Or am I just special?" He said with a sly grin on his very handsome tan face, and a small French accent hidden in his lite voice. 

           "What did you think I would do? Run up and give you a hug, tell you all was forgiven, and start ravishing you on the spot? You broke up with me! Don't you remember? Of course you did, it was only _yesterday_ you sent me a letter saying that our relationship was too hard and it would be better if we just broke it off. Leaving me, helpless, and wondering how gullible I am to even think that you ever cared for me! You should be glad that I only stunned you, a few days ago I might have done something more violent." Ginny glared at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

           "You are absolutely right Gin. I'm sorry I snuck up on you like that, but…" Ryan looked her with his brilliant gold colored eyes that glisten like the sun. She had to look away or she would loose this battle faster than Rita Seeker could spread a rumor. 

           "But what? You had to come bother me some more?" Her voice was dubious, and she had to try hard to fight from crying or running into his arms.

"No, you are actually no part of the reason why I came back in the middle of the year. Dumbledore sent for me, I don't know why, but he said it was important." Ryan stared timidly at his shoes, obviously ashamed for his previous actions.

           "So what does that have to do with you stalking me?" She looked at him with eyebrows furrowed.

He blushed as he continued, "I don't know, I just kind of wanted to talk to you… I was sort of surprised that you moved on so quickly…"

"What the hell are you. . ." She raised an eyebrow, "Oh you mean Draco?" She asked before shooting death glares at the stone floor once again damning that blond din to hell.

"Yes, if that is the name of the guy you were almost sucking face with…" Ryan mumbled angrily, while shuffling his feet.

           "Almost sucking face with? I was not _almost_ sucking face with him, and even if I were, it sure as hell wouldn't be any of your bloody business. We are no longer _together_; I thought we already went over that. " Virginia said with an icy tone.

"I know we aren't _together_ anymore, I just thought it would take you longer than a day to get over me…" 

           "I never knew you were that conceited, Ryan." Her glare was once again fixed on the boy in front of her.

           "I'm not conceited I'm just disappointed" his voice was still angry and prideful. 

           "Disappointed that I'm not in a total depression, pining, and asking for death, because my first boyfriend broke up with me? Well I'm sorry, my hurt isn't obvious enough for you, Ryan, but our relationship wasn't strong enough. We couldn't even last a month apart without breaking up. And you, yourself don't seem that damaged, but then again you were the one who called it off." Virginia bit the inside of her lip, she would not cry, but that was when she noticed that there were no tears in her eyes. It was just the knotting pain in her stomach.

"Look Ginny I wanted this relationship to last, as much as I had hoped you had . . ." He said earnestly, gold eyes pleading with her.

"What a load of . . ." She mumbled; she refused to take any of it.

"Just hear me out, you used to be so good at listening, but I guess that's what you changed." He shot her a disappointed glare, that caused her to feel ashamed but she surely didn't show it, and he continued, "Anyway, I never said I didn't want to go out with you anymore, I said I thought it would be best. I was really missing you and the pain was becoming excruciating and I thought if I could break things off then it would go away. But it didn't, because I knew I was probably causing you more grief than the distance was. Thought I suppose I was wrong because the agony really does seem to be one sided here . . ."

"Oh Ryan! Who in bloody hell are you to tell me what I'm feeling? " Her chocolate brown eyes were lustrous with rage, but she continued with the same composed attitude that she used with everyone else. "Yesterday was the worst day of my life. My relationship with you was the one thing that helped me get out of bed in the morning, and when you broke it off I wished for death. However, I refuse to mope. Why should I? I'm young, and as my mum always said, there'll be other fish in the sea. But right now the pain is excruciating, moving on is ten billion times more painful than showing it. And talking to you right now really isn't helping . . ." 

Ryan cut her off by pulling her in to a quick, but passionate kiss. His warm vanilla scent engulfed her, and it took all of her self-restraint to push away, even if she didn't really want to. It didn't matter that she still had feelings for him; he had no right to kiss her anymore. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to allow herself to be used anymore, even if she wanted to be.  . .

Ryan looked ashamed, but most of all hurt, and he took a step away from her and rubbed the back of his neck numbly, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that; I just couldn't help myself . . .I am _so_ sorry Gin; I never meant to cause you any pain. I just missed you so badly, and when I saw you with that bas – I mean – guy, I couldn't help feeling jealous . . . I never should have confronted you; what you do now is you business. Good luck with your life Virginia, I won't be bothering you anymore. I'm going to go see what Dumbledore want and then I promise to never speak to you again. If that's what you really want." 

He turned to leave began to walk slowly down the hall; praying that Ginny would stop him. Tell him that she didn't want him out of her life, and that everything would be all right. However she never did. 

She just stood there numbly watching him walk away, wondering what the hell she had just done. A voice in her head was telling her that she had done the right thing and that that part of her life was done; that page of her life was filed and she need to stop worrying about it and start another. While another was calling her a fool and telling her how no one in their right mind would ever let the boy they loved walk away, no matter how much they had hurt her. And since the second voice was loudest she chose to listen to that one as she collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears.

*           *           *          *

In that state she remained until three people she really didn't want to see came along on their way to transfiguration.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? Tell me so I can make them wish they never were born!" Ron raved as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing sister. His two friends soon joined them on the floor as they tried to console the poor crying girl. 

            "Ron let her breathe!" Hermione said while gently helping Ginny sit up, "Now Ginny, do you want to tell us what happened?"

            "I saw. . . Ryan . . ." She managed to say between sobs.

           "Ryan?" Harry said with a sympathetic look, "Wasn't he your boyfriend?" Ginny nodded.

"You poor thing, bottling up your emotions is never a good thing to do. Go a head and cry, you deserve it." Hermione whispered in a soothing voice, while involuntarily rubbing her back as she sobbed on Ron's shoulder.

"That slimy git? What did he do to you? Did he insult you?" Ron stated through clenched teeth, "_Wait till I get my hands on that little__…_" His threats sober her slightly, and she tried to stifle her tears as she start to try explaining her emotional breakdown.

"No you don't understand . . . I saw him. . . Dumbledore sent for him. . ." She sniffed and slowly regained her ability to talk,  she began filling them in on most of it. The censored version, that excluded the kiss, because of Harry and her brother.

"…Then I just let him walk away. I can't believe how stupid I am." And she began sobbing in conclusion, causing Ron's long arms to warm around her again.

When she was nearly done Harry started, "Don't beat yourself up over it, Gin. If he really loved you he never would have broken up with you, I know I wouldn't have." Harry blushed slightly, but no one seemed to notice so he continued. "You should just move on, like you have with everything else. . ."

"Harry's right, Ginny love, you can't let this get to you. What happened to the overly confident no feelings Ginny who chews me out all the time?" Ron said sarcastically. "I actually think I am getting use to her."

"Good, because I'm not going back. You are stuck with the new me until I say otherwise." Ginny stated more firmly then she thought she could manage with a  quivering lip.

". . ._Damn reverse psychology_. . . " Ron scowled, causing the three others to start laughing. 

"Well I'll disregard that last comment and thank you guys anyway." Ginny sniveled and rubbed her eyes on the back of her robes.

"No problem Ginny, just remember that we're your friends not your enemies. We'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Hermione said as she helped Ginny to her feet, and started walking towards their class.

"I never forgot; I just need to be reminded. I'll see you at lunch." With that she turned shakily headed toward her charms class. She still wasn't sure if she made the right choice or not, but she was glad she was once again on speaking terms with the "dream team." 

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I needed to pick someone none of you would expect and I hope none of you guessed him…. I at least thought it was unexpected counting the fact that he goes to another school… Oh well, I hope you liked it anyway and you can show me how much you did by reviewing. Sorry it is taking me so long to write, but school and play practice aren't really helping. I will try really hard to update at least once a week, but I'm not making any promises.

** Next review is number 50, remember to request a song!!!**


	8. When I Come Around

**Title: **Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Eight  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.  
  
***Note to anyone who thinks I stole my plot**, _not including my now good friend MaluEulvellon or Majestic (we have already sorted out our problem.)_: I did not, or at least purposely do so. And there are so many Ginny-changing stories that it is not fair to say it was anyone's original idea. So the main theme (theme, not plot mind you) of the story is not mine, but the plot, or series of events, are. Or at least I thought it was when I wrote it, due to the fact that the first journal entry was from my own.  
  
**Chapter Eight: When I Come Around  
**  
            "Miss Weasley, would you mind telling us what an Antipodean Opaleye, where it could be found, and stop staring out window."  
  
            "Sorry Professor Rance, but I have a lot on my mind right now, so please excuse my absentmindedness." Virginia said to her new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, "And an Antipodean Opaleye is a dragon and can be found in New Zealand."  
  
            "Very good Virginia, but if you continue to stare outside I fear I will be forced to take points away from Gryffindor, understand?" Gloria Rance said sternly.  
  
            "Yes Professor, perfectly." And continued to stare out the window the second her professor turned around.  
  
            That was how class went for Ginny for the rest of the day and she somehow managed to avoid Malfoy during meals. That mildly improved her situation. The only people bothering her now were her brother and his two best friends. At diner and lunch for the next few days, they had insisted she sat with them; probably the reason why she didn't have any run-ins with Draco. However her luck ran out the next Tuesday when she had received a letter from an infamous Slytherin and wasn't eager about opening it. It was obvious that by the questioning look on her brother and his friend's faces that she should wait until later to read it, but decided to return to her rebel self and read it anyhow. She avoided all questions by steering a menacing glance in their direction, causing them all to turn around and start chatting away about the N.E.W.T.S and how it really wasn't that far away, giving her the chance to open it in peace.  
  
Virginia,  
  
I would like you to know that your attempts to lead me on were fruitless; everyone knows that most girls in Hogwarts fancy me, well at least the sane ones. For you to feel quite different would most definitely mean that you despise me immensely. It would have been much easier for both of us if you had just said that, and finished your Goddamned sentences for once. If truth had been told, I wouldn't have had to take several precious minutes out of my very hectic schedule to write you this infernal letter. Now with that said, please tell your dim-witted brother Ron to stop trying to attack me every time I see him. His barbaric attitude is very unbecoming and I don't think Granger fancies it much. You can also inform him of that; I assume he will find it quite beneficial.  
  
Hasta luego, mi valiosa Virginia!  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny finished reading the note with an expression of awe on her pale face; she was appalled that she could be so obtuse as to even consider that he would ever fall for her unimaginative ruse. And it was even more of a revelation how he had ended his letter, mi valiosa? What the hell had he meant by that; Ginny knew exactly what it meant, but laughed that he would use such an affectionate word after a letter that sounded so formal and cold. "Mi valiosa Virginia?" She truly doubted that she was anyone's valiosa anymore, let alone Malfoy's. He really did have an odd scense of humor.  
  
She decided that there was only one thing she could do adn pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and began to compose a letter. Even if speaking to him in person would be easier, Virginia decided that a letter would be best because he wouldn't expect it and she could say more without being interrupted.  
  
Malfoy-  
  
 So I am insane because I despise the beastie person who petrified and left me outside the Great Hall, often fights my brother, is quite obnoxious, and regularly insults my family? Well if those things would classify me as insane, then I fear I must agree. I suppose I am insane. I had actually come to the assumption that I had 'lost it' along time ago, but I am overjoyed that someone finally chose to notice. Thanks ferret. I think you deserve a reward, and I'm sure you'd agree on any account. So here it is:

 I have decided to reward you by taking up less of your "hectic schedule" by summarizing all of the things I have to say to you into four short things. 

1. It's my choice whether or not I want to finish my "Goddamned sentences", but I will make sure to let you be the first person to know when I do. 

2. What Ron chooses to do in his free time is none of my business. So if you want him "to stop trying attack you" every time he sees you. I advise you do one of two things: stop being such an arrogant pest or take boxing lessons (Merlin knows Ron isn't the only one who wants to beat the bloody crap out of you.) 

3. I am your precious now am I? Wow! I thought my feeling of distain was mutual? Oh well, Draco Malfoy called me his valiosa! I think I am going to die in ecstasy! The Draco Malfoy, leader of all Slytherins, said I was his valiosa! Oh Merlin, what am I going to do? Maybe I should write him a letter chewing him out for toying with me? Or maybe I should play along? Which shall I choose? Hmm. Word of the wise, next time you write a letter asking someone not to mess with your mind, don't make a sorry attempt to do the same.

4. 4.And last but not least, if you want me to take up less of your time I advise that you stop trying to seek me out. It would do wonders for both our schedules.   
  
Un carinoso saludo!  
Virginia Weasely  
  
**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so long to put out such a short little chapter, but things have been really hard for me lately with school, play practice, and other co curricular activities that I am forced to do. Not to mention other things. So please except my apology and my promise for a longer and timelier chapter next time.  
  
Thank you for all of my reviews, even the few flames; they were all equally appreciated.  
  
Un carinoso saludo means with love And if you did not gather what Malfoy said, it was "Until then my dearest (or precious) Virginia." (I think it may actually be spelt: valioso, will one of my reviewers please correct me if I am wrong.)  
  
**** Remember to request those songs! I am changing the rules, now anyone's # ending with a 5 or 0 wins! ****

Ginny entered the scarlet girl's dormitory hastily threw her bag on the ground and carelessly belly flopped on her bed and pulled out that ratty journal once again and began to write...


	9. Debt

**Title**: Being Nice Doesn't Pay Off…

**Author**: Cactuskitty

**Chapter**: Nine 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything/person/idea for the Harry Potter book series. **Yes MaluElvellon, that is part of a quote from you. ^__^ 

**Chapter Nine:** **Debt**

Draco could have grinned with delight when he received the crimson envelope from his newest Gryffindor adversary, but managed to control himself, because grinning wasn't his style. Instead, he casually pulled out his wand, cast an anti-curse charm, and opened his letter with as much apathy as he could muster.

     He read his note quietly, and found himself smirking as he reached the end. Hastily, he grabbed a piece of clean parchment and his writing utensils from his expensive dragon hide bag and started his reply.

 AUTOTEXTLIST Miss Weasley,

     I must say that I was near shocked by your cunning use of Spanish language. Though I must point out that your cleverness was very hard to decipher due to the repulsive pigeon-scratch you call handwriting. I suggest that you use a cleanliness charm to make your words a tad easier to read the next time you find yourself writing; it would do wonders for comprehension.

     I agree that boxing would be a splendid proposal, but I prefer to practice other forms of battle particularly more traditional styles. Forms your family would surely be unaware of, such as archery and fencing. Both of which I have mastered, thank you very much.

     Thank you for your concern regarding my welfare nonetheless. The proposal was more or less considerate. Truth be told, you were still able to harbor any empathy whatsoever. I presume I will presently have to stick around if I truly want to become familiar with you, won't I Weasley? Nevertheless that's all right. I'm willing to wait for you. 

     I was aware of the truth you were insane long before any of that. The fact that you didn't find someone as attractive as I desirable only heightens that fact. But I wasn't aware that I am the leader of all Slytherins, is that true? Well, another boost for my ego.

     It's a tangled web we weave, Weasel. Your sorry attempt at retribution will never be a success until you find a flaw, something you're not quite clever enough to discover. It's nearly enough to make me feel sorry for you. Nearly. However, it's not enough to let you know what makes me tick.

            I presume I won't be the only one hanging around.

Cordially,

D.M.

     Virginia gazed up openmouthed at the black hawk owl that had just dropped the letter on her dinner plate; she immediately identified the sender as the youngest of the Malfoy clan. She turned leisurely, to look at the Slytherin table through narrowed eyes, glaring in what she hoped was a discreet manner. The sender seemed to be having what appeared to be a vivacious discussion and didn't appear to notice that his demon bird had wrecked both her meal and her favorite red shirt. She furrowed her brow, and turned back to her meal. Crossing her arms, she scowled at Malfoy's waiting bird. 

     Her face reddened as she read the nuisance's letter.  It only took her a second to settle on her next move.

      Virginia waited the flaxen ferret glanced in her direction, a small sneer gracing his pale features, to ignite the note with icy blue flames that jetted from the end of her wand. When she caught a glimpse of the now bewildered look on Draco's face she smiled and dropped the remains of the scorched letter into her empty teacup. She then pulled out a scrap piece of parchment from her rucksack and started scribbling out a reply before his owl could fly away.

Senor Ferret,

     So, now you're eager to know me? Excuse me, but are you sure this is Draco Malfoy I am writing to? I was oblivious of the fact that you were an addict. It explains a lo

     Well, despite my immense concern for your well-being. (That was sarcasm, incase you were to stoned to catch it.) I am writing to inform you that you are in debt to me due to your satanic owl; you owe me a new shirt. Do you know how difficult it was to find a "oops, I killed a gang of ninjas" shirt? I had to mail twenty different stores that had the correct moving picture on it, and your devilish bird ruined it. Damn it Draco, I want a new one and you're going to buy it.

You owe me,

G.W.

P.S.: A good friend of mine once said, "**You just have to keep telling yourself that one day you'll be famous for your insanity. Goodness knows you might be."

     She glanced across the room, smirking slightly as she met Malfoy's stunned eyes. She raised an eyebrow, snorted softly, and then excused herself from the Gryffindor table, full of her stunned peers, and left the Great Hall as if she hadn't just provided the mornings excitement.

*       *       *       *

      Later that day, Ginny was in the library, buried behind a colossal pile of science fiction books. She resembled Hermione. Her favorite author, Philip Pullman, wrote most of them. He was well known for publishing his books in the muggle world as well as the magical one. This bred much resentment among many pureblood families, but Virginia didn't care. It was obvious that she appreciated his novels, because she was so consumed by her favorite, The Golden Compass, that she did not notice that a certain, quite unwelcome, intruder until he addressed her.

     "You'd think, that with all those books you were trying to break a record or something."

    Virginia responded without looking up from her book, "Well Harry, some people enjoy reading for pleasure. Right now it's one of the few things I get that feeling from." She sighed melodramatically, "But I suppose you didn't come all the way to the library to find out about my hobbies."

      "You're right." his reply, way soft and awkward.

     "So what do you want then?"

     "Oh, nothing really..." he started and was hastily cut off.

     "Harry," she glared, "we both know it had to be something far from nothing to drag you, of all people into the library." her words were fast and sharp, giving her the instant upper hand.

     He laughed nervously, and gracelessly rubbed the back of this neck as he replied to her snide comment, "I just wanted to know how you were holding out… You know, with all the shit that's been happening to lately…"

    Virginia forced a grin and placed a marker in her book, "Why?"

      "Why should I have reasons to find out how my…Err… acquaintance is holding out, and make sure she can still hold her head up, and isn't drowning."

     "We're on dry land Harry." She said sarcastically through clenched teeth.

     "I'm serious Gin."

     "So am I Harry." They glared at each other for a moment, then she continued, "In order to build a friendship, we should be honest with each other. So, stop beating around the bush and just ask me the bloody question."

      "What question?"

     "The one that's obviously stopping you from being reasonable." Virginia was loosing her patience.

      "I already asked you the 'bloody question,' you silly girl." It was becoming apparent that she wasn't the only one who was getting irritated, "What do you mean beating around the bush? You're the one who's not answering the question. Friends trust each other. You seemed to have forgotten that part of honesty, Virginia."

     "Fine, Harry, you're right." She replied with a brooding glare, she loathed defeat, "Then let's be honest. School sucks, my boyfriend dumped me, you three watch me like a hawk, Draco and I are playing a confusing game of chess, his owl wrecked my favorite shirt, and everyone thinks I'm insane, but other than all of that, life's been fan-bloody-tastic."

     "Wow."

     "Wow's right, Mr. Potter." With a note of finality in her voice she went back to her book.

     "How can I help?"

     The words surprised both of them, "Whoa-what?" she stuttered, and for once Harry had the upper hand.

     "How can I help?" he repeated, "I can't really help you with your boyfriend problems or your shirt… But I could try to get Ron to lay off you, help with some of your classes, or beat the bloody crap out of Malfoy…" You could tell which he hoped the most for, but he had asked earnestly nonetheless, and only gained more points by asking, "Will you let me help you?"

      She laughed, and pondered the suggestion for a moment then replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I can handle everything except for Ron, which is a problem I'll let you handle. Happy?"

     "Yes, utterly." He was now smiling whole-heartedly.

     "But first I get to ask you the questions." He nodded hesitantly and she continued, "Why do you want to help? What's in it for you?"

     "Because I'm trying to be a friend and you need it." Harry paused searching for an answer to the last part, "What's in it for me? Well, nothing I guess.

     Ginny's smile faded as she replied, "Well then I have to refuse."

     "Why?" he gasped.

     "It's very simple Harry, I don't take charity." She glanced at the dumbfounded hero, and started to explain apologetically,  "Harry, if you want to be my friend, that's fine, but I don't need your pity. Straighten out your reasons and come back to see me."

      His pointed eyes and furrowed brows made it obvious that he thought she was full of it, so she decided it was time to be a bit kinder, "Look, I see you are trying to get to know me. So next time I have an off day, let's say tomorrow, I'll seek you out. Sound good?  And then, the same goes for you, got it?"

     He paused for a moment pondering the idea, before responding, "Sure, just remember I'll always be there… Err… Okay?" She nodded, and found herself being enfolded in an awkward hug before she was once again free to read her book. Though, she was unable to even finish a page prior to being interrupted again.

      "I'm guessing you're a Philip Pullman fan." The tall blond in front of her smirked as her sat down next to her and perched his feet on one of her smaller stacks of books, "Dire hard muggle lover through and through…"

      "What in Merlin's name gave you that idea?" she answered his first question carelessly, without removing her eyes from The Golden Compass. Her lack of attention cast towards him annoyed him, and he quickly changed the subject.

     "Now, what's all this crap about owing you a shirt?"

**A/N:** I know this is mildly cruel, and don't fret… I shall update soon with the remainder of their conversation in the next chapter. ^__^ *Evil grin* Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have been suffering from a huge case of writer's block when it comes to this story.

I don't mind helpful comments, spelling or grammar tidbits, or advice as to how I could better on this story. Just please don't accuse me of things without proof, or a good reason. Lol, and I don't get mad at flames; I just wish they could give me advice as how to improve. So please keep that in mind when you burn this crappy fic. ^__^ I also wanted to point out that I didn't mean to chew anyone out; I was just trying to clear my name.

**Thanks to:**

Random Artemis, for drawing pics for my story, you can access them on my review page and for being my beta! You rock! Thanks for all your comments and helpful ideas. If you look, you'll notice I used most of them.

All my reviewers, especially Not Telling for pointing out my spelling errors, you all rock my socks! And note that now all songs shall be sung! ^__^ My e-mail address is on my bio; you can send all lyrics there.


	10. Payment

Title: Being Nice Doesn't Pay Off. / Author: Cactuskitty / Chapter: Ten / Disclaimer: I do not own anything/person/idea for the Harry Potter book series. Nor do I own The Golden Compass or The Giver.  
  
Chapter Ten: Payment  
  
"What's all this crap about owing you a shirt?'" Draco asked, trying to sound impassive.  
  
She replied still staring at her book, "Your hellish owl ruined it."  
  
"You're not a squib, why don't you use a sewing charm?"  
  
"It would conflict the picture." She replied in a blasé manner while flipping to the next page in her book as she continued to pretend reading.  
  
"I refuse to buy you new clothes." Draco replied flatly, leaning further in his chair and sneering as if to show lack of interest. He would have accomplished it also, but that stupid book of hers was really beginning to vex him.  
  
"Would you like me to bring the matter to McGonagall? I'm positive she could decide whether or not you are in debt." her voice held an edge of annoyance, showing her willingness to snitch.  
  
"Fine." He countered, "But only because I know your family can't afford to buy you a new one."  
  
"And here I thought you were just trying to avoid another detention." She said sarcastically, still leafing through The Golden Compass.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Fifteen sickles."  
  
He snorted in distain, "Here Weasel." He said, as he dumped the silvery coins on the table, causing the poor girl to jump, started, and drop her book. Before she could grab it, his hand snaked out and grasped the thick book from her slender fingers, "What the hell are you reading?" he glanced at the cover, "The Golden Compass? Sound like one of those corny suspense novels. In other words a chick book."  
  
Virginia glared at him; 'chick books' didn't usually contain jaws being ripped off, or violent monkeys. Though despite the insult, she decided she would allow him to read it the same way she allowed four of her brothers and Harry read over the previous summer. By the time she was through with those boys, they had paid her to borrow the next two in the series; incidentally supporting her wardrobe change. Right now she was wishing she had brought her mangled copies with her, "A chick book? I wouldn't really call The Golden Compass that, but it's not something you would want to read anyway, Malfoy. I don't think it's about something you could really grasp anyway. You'd find the plot too broad, and your mind too narrow."  
  
"Who made you an expert on my likes?" after that comment he sneered and shoved the library book into his cloak, challenging her to say something. Though she disappointed him once again by keeping her cool. As the silence became awkward he cleared his throat and began to reveal the true reason why he ventured to her table in a condescending tone, "What were you doing with potty the wanker? He taking the place of your boyfriend? One would assume you could have waited a tad longer; if I was your ex I would be very insulted." He rested his hands on the table and leaned over her.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your business." She rolled her eyes; after six brothers, Virginia had no tolerance when it came to interrogations.  
  
"So, he is you're boyfriend." He scowled, and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. I was obvious that he'd have to do some rummaging if he wanted any direct information from her.  
  
"Why do you care?" she responded carelessly, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't." his right eyebrow raised as he elaborated, "It just seemed as though you two were a tad. I don't know. Chummy."  
  
"Did it make you jealous?" she turned so that she was facing him. Her narrowed eyes and pursed lips as she gingerly rested her head on her fingertips, displayed her annoyance and fatigue from a day of being grilled.  
  
"Of course not. Why in hell's name would I be jealous?" He smirked, "I just found it hard to believe that you would waste your charms on such a bloody cawker."  
  
"And who should I use them on? Someone like you?" she asked impassively, as she picked up The Giver, it was also one of her favorites, even if it was written by a muggle.  
  
"At least they wouldn't go to waste." Malfoy leered.  
  
She was starting to find their conversation slightly surreal, but continued nevertheless, "So, what you're saying, Senor Ferret, is that if I let down my hook you'd bite?" his eyebrow rose once again, and it was now her turn to smirk as she continued, "You are. That's exactly what you're saying. Wow."  
  
"Don't be ignorant." He sneered as he pulled out The Golden Compass form his cloak and began to read.  
  
"No, give me a second to consider this refreshing idea." She paused for effect, and Malfoy glared. She then smirked, and began speaking in an overly dramatic voice, "A Malfoy and a Weasley! Or even better, Draco and Ginny!" her eyes widened and she nodded, "That's it, Draco and Ginny walking hand and hand along the beach. Spending every waking moment together. Finishing each other's sentences, feeding each other, and never fighting. Oh no! Never! Not them." She began to swoon gaudily, the way Lavender did when even she mention her new flavor of the week.  
  
"You really weren't joking when you said you were off your rocker, were you, Weasel?" Draco questioned in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Shut up. I can see it all now. Dancing on gazebos and always snogging like mad, just like every other hormonal teenager at this school. " She took a deep breath as she finished, "It's all enough to make me hurl."  
  
"I agree." He replied trying to look absorbed in his book. She got the hint and continued with her book. That stayed that way for over an hour, until he looked at his watch and pushed his chair back with a loud screech and started standing up.  
"Leaving already?" Ginny said with a grin.  
"Sorry Weasel, but you aren't the only one who has the privilege of bring graced by my presence today. I have more important things to do than sit and read with you all day." He smirked, "No matter how much you would like me to."  
"Oh, of course you do." She said sardonically, while flipping her hair.  
"So glad you understand." He replied suavely as he sauntered away from her table towards the Potions section with his hands in his pockets.  
Virginia was now left in peace. Free to read, but of course she no longer had a desire to do so. The two boys had given her too much to think about, and it did not help that Draco (the bloody wanker) had taken the book she had actually wanted to read. She had found the entire experience a tad odd, but she shrugged and went with it. Ginny didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to have a reading buddy, even if he was a bigot and a pretentious Slytherin. She was almost pleasantly surprised when he started to read. Virginia forgotten that he had the second highest marks in his class, so it shouldn't have been a shock that he enjoyed reading. She just didn't expect him to read with her.  
It was all quite peculiar.  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers (YAY! I finally reached one hundred!!) and my great beta Random Artemis. I have posted more fan art on my website. The link is on my profile, if any of you would like to check it out. I almost forgot to mention that I just downloaded almost all of the songs you people recommended me. Thanks for giving me something new to listen to. You all had some really good choices. So keep the requests coming. 


	11. Killing the Master

**Title**: Being Nice Doesn't Pay Off…  

**Author**: Cactuskitty 

**Chapter**: Eleven 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything/person/idea from the Harry Potter book series. Nor do I own The Golden Compass or The Giver. ***SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN****'****T READ THE GOLDEN COMPASS!!!** * 

**Chapter Eleven:**

    Ginny entered the scarlet girl's dormitory hastily threw her bag on the ground and carelessly belly flopped on her bed and pulled out that ratty journal once again and began to write...

Journal-

      Sorry I haven't written for a while, I have been really wrapped up with all the dim-witted boys at this crap school, three in particular… Can you guess who they are? I should have at least two hours to write until the conniving hens come back, so let's start off with Ron and end with Draco. My mum always taught me to focus on the most difficult first, so of course I'm doing it the opposite way. *Grin*

     Ron: He is still slightly perturbed about my entire transformation thing. Come on, It's been nearly a month and even my parents are over it. (My dad's reaction really shocked me. He wrote saying that he thinks that I am old enough to make decisions about my outward appearances, and that he would always be there to support me. Now I have no idea why I was afraid of my father's reaction, I must have forgotten that he was the more encouraging parent. My mum doesn't even care anymore; she thinks it's just 'a phase.') Anyway, Ron has been really posh about it, not as bad as in the beginning, but he still doesn't except the fact I changed. Why must he be so thickheaded? *Groan*

     Harry: Well other than being his usual slightly egotistical self, he's taken it upon himself to become my new best friend. Yes, Journal, I know it's scary… And he actually put up a good fight the other day as to why he is qualified to be my newest companion (yeah, I was shocked also). Now he meets me in the library everyday after school to 'talk', conversations that usually only consist of two subjects: our classes and Malfoy. Our discussions last for about twenty minutes or until we no longer have anything to talk about and are beginning to get on each other's nerves.  Then he gives me a really this really uncomfortable hug, that I'm still not used to, and leaves. It's all quite bizarre, but not as strange as the last pain in my ass,   
Malfoy.

     Malfoy: After my daily meetings with Harry, Malfoy comes over to my table to read and fight. It has to be one of the one of the oddest things I have ever experienced. The first time he came over it was obviously jealously, and now I don't know what it is. Though, yeah, he comes over and we debate a bit about books our families, or anything else we feel like fighting about. After we're through with that we sit there and read until he excuses himself and insults me for one last time. Yes, it's weird, but it's actually almost entertaining at times. The one time that word really stuck in my mind was three days after he stole The Golden compass from me, I hadn't seen him since jacked it and he gave it back to me along with his opinion of the book.  If that conversation we had was anything, it had to be entertaining; I remember it as if it were yesterday… 

 I was sitting at my favorite table, the one in the back near the potions section with the bay window that has a perfect view of the lake, quietly reading when all of a sudden Draco pops up out of no where. It was almost creepy, especially since he didn't just appear; he began his review. I was so shocked that I could help jumping when he tossed the book on the table and took a seat across from me. It was the first time he ever managed to startle me, and hopefully the last. Here's our conversation:

DM: (smirking) I find it hard to believe that this book was something you actually _enjoyed _reading…

ME: (my voice was cold and my eyes narrowed) (He may have startled me, but I wasn't going to lose my game face.) I told you it was something you couldn't comprehend.

DM: (he glared at me) I understood it fine, but the plot was just so goddamn predictable.

ME: You predicted that Mrs. Coulter was really her mum, her uncle was her dad, and that they were going to kill her friend?

DM: (he was smirking again) Yes, from the second that bloody pathetic muggle was captured.

ME: (sarcastically) Of course you knew, and I'm sure you could tell me what happens in the next two books too.

DM: I probably could. (He was getting cocky.) (I hate it when he gets cocky…)

ME: Sure you could Malfoy. (He glared at me for a moment after I said that.) (I never noticed he had such interesting eyes. They're so gray that they're almost silver and they have little glints of green in and blue in them. I've never seen eyes like them before and I doubt I ever will. Definitely his best trait…)

DM: I didn't like the ending in the very least.

ME: Why not? Was it too bloody for you, ferret?

DM: I've seen more blood in my lifetime then you'd care to know you little innocent. (sneer) So, it wasn't the violence.

ME: Then what, pray tell, didn't you like about it?

DM: Let's start with the overall plot… (I glared at him and his sneer instantly turned into a smirk.) (I really hate it when he gets cocky…)

ME: Fine.

DM: Girl sneaks in to the Master's Retiring Room for fun, hears about the Master's plot to poison her 'uncle'. Though before her 'uncle' could drink it, she saves him of course. Then he spills it and goes and does his presentation on dust, problem number one.

ME: How is that a problem? (I asked incredulously)

DM: I don't like the general idea of it. Lord Asriel was too out of character; if Pullman had gotten it right the master would have died. Asriel would have killed him later, or at least I would have. You usually become quite angry when someone you know tries to kill you.

ME: The Master _can__'__t_ die then.

DM: (He glared at me and leaned his head on his hand) Why the hell not?

ME: Because he's an important character, that's why! If Asriel killed him then, who would give the compass to Lyra? Or introduce her to Mrs. Coulter? (I was smirking by then.)

DM: Some one else would, and Mrs. Coulter is problem number three… We aren't there yet, keep up weasel.

     We went on like that until Madam Pince told us that she was closing the library and we had to leave. Although, before we went our separate ways he pocketed The Subtle Knife, and I asked him if he ever used a library. He just snickered in response and said coldly that I had just shattered his image of me. I of course just sneered in response and said, "Good, because any image conceived by you couldn't be anything very decent."

     I didn't see him again until he returned the book two days later with his comments, and then he stole the third. He now sits with me in the library after Harry leaves reading and discussing it. However, this is all after a lively inquisition where he tries to figure out what my relationship with Potter is, and that, of course, is always fun. If I didn't know any better I would think that this slimy little ferret has some sort of odd crush on me, but that idea seems a little too nonsensical for _me_ to even consider. Though I still wonder… you can never know with the opposite sex, as simple as their minds may be, they work in peculiar ways.

      Well, I'm going to stop writing now because my hand aches and I can hear footsteps on the stairs. I will really try to write again soon, but I won't make any promises.

-Gin Weasley 

P.S.: I never did find out why Ryan was here all those weeks ago, but I don't really care anymore. I've been trying to block out him of my mind like every other bad part of my life, so I can life for to day and leave the past behind me…

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I really felt compelled to write another journal entry, but I knew how much you all love dialogue, so I tried to combine them. I pray I didn't do _too_ poor of a job… Remember to request a song!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and my betas Random Artemis and Mist of Avalon (who edited it on short notice for me on the 16th). Skittles and chocolate for them both. 

If you would like me to e-mail you when I update, just ask. I don't mind.


	12. Fanning the Flame

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Twelve  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny feels guilty…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, and Ryan… However, that's not muck to brag about.

**Chapter Twelve: Fanning the Flame**

_"Just look at her!"_

            Draco often 'overheard' peculiar conversations while reading in the library. Most  of what he heard was amusing tainted gossip and lies about secret relationships or vulgar teachers, but since September first, the only thing people felt was worth gossiping about was the youngest of the Weasels. It seemed that every time she dropped a book, twenty more lies were spread about her, and the fact that she ignored her peers' silver tongues only increased it. Most of it was terribly disgusting, some of the lies that had been spread, and nearly everyone had gained a new phobia of the spiked girl. However, Draco still found joy in hearing the newest thread, no matter how obscene.

            The reason being was, in the past few weeks of getting to know her, Draco had learned that she wasn't as hardcore as she wanted everyone to think, just terribly cold. Yes, she might be a lot more cruel and confident, but she wasn't as evil as the sheep imagined. Some rumors spread were much more malicious than others, and the majority originated from the tongues of Gryffindors. However, their motivation was still a mystery to him.  So for that reason, he listened to the upcoming conversation with vigilance.

            "_Huh-What are you going on about now?" the girls chestnut-haired accomplice said as her head snapped up from her book where she was once reading.._

_            "Ginny, you dolt!" the blond hissed,_ and Draco noticed that sure enough Virginia had just walked into the library and taken a seat in her usual spot, only to have scarhead Potter next to her a moment later, Daily Prophet in hand. Draco wondered what was going on, but listened intently to her next comment nonetheless. 

_"Am I the only one who has noticed how friendly she's become with Harry lately? She decides to become a-a hooligan over the summer, and now she acts as if she owns this school!"_

_            "Oh Hillary," Her friend sympathized, "Just because she doesn't cower before him anymore and keeps to herself, doesn't mean that she's suddenly become another Malfoy."_

Draco scowled at the foul usage of his name. Why was it that these Gryfs also referred to him as the lowest scum of the universe? He wasn't the one bad mouthing the people in his own house. In addition to the defense of himself, Draco could name several other peers who were much more evil than he, without even trying. Just because he was well spoken and fought dirty, those backstabbing-supposed-lion-hearts figured him to be the worst thing on earth. It would have aggravated him if being bad didn't feel so damn good.

_            "Yeah, well, that's just because she's probably screwing him." Hillary mumbled in a harsh undertone, _which Draco nearly missed. Here came another, underplayed rumor that had been slowly making it's way around the school, but surprisingly, this was the first he'd actually heard it voiced. Vince and Greg had caught wind of it a week ago, and informed him of it in the most direct way possible. It was quite nauseating how brainless his two cronies were, but they got the job done and that was all that really mattered to him.

            Though the thought was soon forgotten, because it seemed as though there was something disturbing in the Daily Prophet. Harry had been pointing to a certain article and Virginia noticeably paled. Draco idly wondered what had happened. He watched as Harry, who looked greatly pained, sympathetically wrapped his arm around her shaken shoulders. Though he happily noted that she quickly brushed them off and Harry turned away sadly to continue speaking. Ginny looked as though she was torn between puking, crying, and shattering into a million pieces. Draco really wanted to know what was happening, but since Potter was around he would have to wait until later, and he turned his attention back to the spiteful girls. 

_"WHAT!" her friend hissed in an angry tone, "Sorry-What give you the right to make that kind of assumption? You're just sour because she wouldn't let you copy her charms homework like she always use to… "_

_Hillary was now becoming huffy and more dramatic as she spat back, "That may be true, but that's no reason to ignore the obvious. If they're not-you know whating-then they're pretty damn close. Have you also missed how they have been heavily flirting. They're only in the library almost every goddamned day!"_

Flirting? Draco smirked as he rubbed his eyes on the back of his palms and then ran his hands through his gelled hair. Well, at least someone finally realized what it was they were doing. Draco was well aware of all his actions and pretty sure that Gin was also.  They might not be screwing, but flirting? Hell yes.

Potter was still talking to her, but Draco could tell by her vacant expression and unconscious chewing of her black nails that she wanted nothing more than for him to back off. He seemed to be going off on something, and didn't notice that Ginny was staring at the article with all her might, trying her best to ignore him. This caused Draco to wish that he had taken the time to read it this morning; because it had to be something really interesting by the way she was focused on it. 

_"Fighting no less." Her friend inserted stubbornly._

_"That's not what I saw… Anyway, I have my bet on that they're in it together. I bet it's an elaborate scheme, and that the only reason that she's putting up with Potter is for a front, so she can screw him over for the person she's really interested in."_

_"And who's that?" her friend added blandly with a crooked eyebrow. She looked as though she was beginning to get aggravated with her friend's growing resentment, and Draco couldn't blame her, "You were spying weren't you?"_

_"Tibby! How can you be so dense-Malfoy o'course! And the library is a public place. If they wanted privacy they would have gone to a broom closet…"_

_"Hillary!" Tibby exclaimed before stifling a fit of giggles, "Don't be so perverted!"_

_"Well, it's true isn't it? And you know that was well as I do." She responded indignantly._

_Tibby's eyebrow rose once again, as she brushed her hair behind her shoulders and replied sternly, "Maybe not as well as you…"_

_"I don't know if it's true, but it sounds more likely than what everyone else is spreading… And it wouldn't be so unimaginable to think that she joined the dark side.  Especially after what happened in her first year, those sorts of terrors could corrupt anyone…"_

_"I know…"_

_"Maybe she told Ryan about it and that's why he broke up with her. Ryan was never one who would give into to anything he felt was unmorally fit." _She continued, but Draco didn't. Potter had just left her table, groping her like usual, just to spite him, and the suspense was killing the handsome blond. Who cared what other people thought, he concluded that as long as he didn't do anything too drastic nothing could really cause her to be worse off than she already was. Weasley seemed to be really worked up about something and there was now way in hell that some stupid rumor about him screwing her was going to stop him from taunting her. Plus he had to return the third book.

**A/N: Yes, I know that was an incredibly short chapter (with a cliffy,) but it's very much needed and you'll see why soon. I had an epiphany at two o'clock in the morning last night and I finally came up with an actual plot for this story._ I _noted only a few of _you_ noticed that there wasn't once yet. ^__^* Well, don't fret, because there is one now. So maybe, it will allow me to update sooner… Err, sorry about that… It's a thing called writer's block and I get it every so often. And it also didn't help that during my first week of break I couldn't hold a consistent thought. No kidding.**

**Thank you wonderful reviewers for all your helpful tips, comments, praises, and put-downs. I love **_nice_** corrective criticism. It really helps me and I take it all to heart. I love you all dearly, so please keep doing it. **3****

**Mists of Avalon and Random Artemis you both rock my socks! Thanks for being my betas. **

**Remember to request songs in your reviews for me to sing while I dance around my living room. I've downloaded all previous requests, and noted that you all have great taste. Bravo. Keep it up.**


	13. Brackish

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Thirteen  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny feels pain beyond belief…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about.

**Chapter Thirteen: Brackish**

I'd like to take you down and show you deep inside  
My life my inner workings of self and lack of inner pride  
To touch upon the surface is not for what it seems  
And I take away my problems but only in my dreams

**-Brackish**

**By Kittie**

_"__Ginny, we need to talk. It__'__s important.__"_

            Their conversation ran through her brain as she stared at the article. There had to be another explanation, she refused to believe that… She sighed as she felt the tears welt up in her big brown eyes, she waited, but they did not come. For some reason she still couldn't feel the impact of what he had told her, or maybe she had, but what she needed, right now, more than anything, to get out of the library. She would not let her weakness overpower her; now was not the time for faults.

            "Weasley, I see Potter has you worked up in a tizzy. That boy really needs to learn to acknowledge when he's not wanted." Malfoy drawled casually as he pulled out the chair next to her and took a seat. Ginny's emotions welted up in her throat, longing to burst through like a water balloon, eager to show her shock, but she could not allow her body to commit such a felon, especially in front of her sole competitor.  After taking a second to swallow her distressing and jagged little pill, she managed to sneer and tear her pale face from the newspaper, that had scolded her glittery russet eyes, to stare down her handsome blond counterpart.

            "What do you want Malfoy?" her voice frigid and empty, but not half as placid as her eyes. They looked utterly drained, tired, and old. Her eyes were parched, and not blazing with their usual passion that he had grown to admire. They were the eyes of a person who had seen much in their time, and dared him to try his luck. 

Draco could tell by the way she had was holding her head with her right hand and covering the article with her left, that it wasn't something she cared to discuss with the likes of him. Whatever was in that article had cracked her shell and she wasn't embracing the change. She was trying to shove it to the back of her mind as they spoke, maybe to address the matter later or just forget it completely. Draco was very familiar with her type of person. They were the type who tried to turn a blind eye to the world in order to stay safe in the little secluded bubble that they had created for themselves. They blocked out the bad events and turned selective senses to the world. Yes, he was very akin to their type, how else do you survive in the house of a highly esteemed death eater, especially when you had seen the Dark Lord himself punishing your giving father with the Crutatcious Curse. With his mother's help he was able to suppress those painful memories and continue life without uncertainty.  Draco longed for the Dark Lord's reign to take up again, so that his father's name could be clear and things would take a turn for the better.

"Nothing much, other than to return your book." He paused momentarily allowing silver to meet brown for a second; Draco could have sworn that she quivered before tearing her eyes from his sight. He continued his account while carelessly tossing the thick book on to the oak table with a solemn eyebrow raised and a lighthearted sigh escaping his seemingly chaste lips, "Well, there surely was a syrupy ending to that trilogy." Teasing isn't much fun when your quarry was already beaten.

She unconsciously brushed her short crimson hair behind her ears before glaring at him in a callous manner, "I think the parting would have been difficult in any circumstance, especially after all they had lost."

"That's just it." He smirked, "Sure they had lost lots, but think of all the things they had gained in the end. They had more power then they ever could have imagined. It wasn't as though they had died or anything," Yes, he caught it that time she had noticeably flinched; someone had died and Potter alerted her of the fact by giving her that article. Always the protagonist, that putrid speccy-eyed git, "Just separated for Merlin's sake, but they made it seem like the end of the world. However, I would have let the bloody wankers sit in hell if it was my choice, and figured out an alternative, but they had to go and be all noble…"

"What do you mean 'you'd have let the bloody wankers sit and figure an alternative'? There are no alternatives! That was it." she exclaimed with her incredulous nose crinkled and eyes blazing. Draco smirked; she was back. 

"Oh you overly dramatic sap-don't you know that there is always an alternative. No situation ever has to go one way." Draco said with a yawn before laying his head on his arms, which were crossed in front of him on the table, "That's the problem with you Gryffindors-all brawn and no brains…"

"I resent that comment, because last time I checked it was Hermione, and not, you who was the head of your class." She changed positions so that her head was now leaning on her left hand and she sat there sneering down at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he found it time to change tactics, especially since she was bringing up sore subjects, "That, littlest weasel, was a mishap."

"I'm sure it is Malfoy," Ginny rolled her eyes, "But it does seem to damper your point, if you catch my drift." 

"You're calling me a hypocrite?" He questioned in disbelief, with his head shooting up off his crossed arms so that their faces were now level.

"Well, I prefer the word charlatan, but pretty much that's what I mean. . .yup, exactly." She nodded her head in emphasis, smirk broadening, and Draco himself felt the corners of his lips starting to turn up for a reason unknown to him. However, he managed to catch himself and turn it into a sneer before doing anything too drastic.

"Aren't you one then too? I don't see your name at the top list of your class?" He tried before noticing how bizarre it sounded.

Virginia shook her head lightly, smirk still glued to her face, before looking at him, eyebrow raised, and saying with a laugh hidden in her jeering voice, "Why? Are you looking for it?" Draco's mouth twitched in the right corner, there was something about her at that moment that was unnerving, maybe it was the contented glint in her eyes, or maybe it was the way her crimson hair framed her face, "I may not be especially clever like 'Moine, but I'm surely not strong. I tend to use my brain far more than instinct, unlike some people…" her voice was not indignant as he imagined, but cold and full of resent.

"I don't act on a whim." He scowled.

"Actually, I wasn't referring to you; you're oddly predictable. . .I was talking about someone else…" Virginia felt the tears pricking her eyes once again. She had managed to hold them off this long, why not a few more minutes? This pain in her heart was causing her to loose her concentration, a few second ago she had confessed her limitations to a Malfoy. She really needed to get out of the library before she exposed herself anymore, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"'Oddly predictable'?" He scoffed with narrowed eyes, leaning back in his chair and involuntarily brushed back a few strands of his fair hair that kept falling into his face, "What do you mean by that?"

How was it that she was finding more closure in one of her biggest enemies then she did with Harry Potter, "What I mean Malfoy is that you are very easy to read at most times, and that you act on instinct so rarely that nothing you could do would surprise me because of your predictability." She replied nonchalantly while turning her back on him as she began to pack her books into her worn terrycloth sidesaddle bag. She tried to slip the article in there as well without his knowing, but failed as his stormy eyes studied her every move without her knowledge. 

"So I'm not only a hypocrite, but boring too?" He questioned bitingly, scowl crossing his angelic features.

"I never said you were boring. I said you were 'oddly predictable'. . .you really have a problem with listening." Virginia waved her hand dismissively, and let the tears remain in their place, collecting. By Merlin's bead, she was no Cho Chang, the walking waterfall; she was not going to begin sobbing. That month had not gone in vain, she was able to hold her emotions inside her. 

Draco raised an eyebrow in her direction before abruptly sitting up and sliding toward her like he had during so many other occasions, and began to coax in her ear as she continued packing just to watch the hairs prick up on her neck, "Well, I think that you really have a problem with being nice." 

However, she surprised him by rapidly turning her head so that her own mouth was only millimeters from hi, and whispering in reply, "Well, Malfoy, I've told you once and I'll tell you again," His eyes closed halfway, and she took a deep breath, "Being nice doesn't always pay off…" With those words of finality she picked up her bag, still facing him, and stood. 

As she turned around to leave she felt a large cold hand on her wrist; his voice rang in her ears as he reached into her bag, lightly brushing her waist with his right hand, and he stole something from within it's confines, "Thanks for the book. I'll be seeing you soon, Virginia."

Draco Malfoy was totally unaware of the tears rolling down her face as Virginia Weasley walked out of the library that day, and out of her safe, secluded, little bubble. Instead he fond himself opening the book that he had just borrowed and pulled out the newspaper article that had gingerly been tucked between the pages.

****

**_Beaubaxton Student Found Dead Off Campus_**

_It was little over a month ago that sixth year student Ryan Nightingale, son of the creators of sugar quills, went missing. It was originally dismissed as teenaged rebellion, since he had been having conflicts with his parents. However, as their searching time elongated the concept of insurgence diminished and his family's worry increased. They had searched a better part of Great Britain when their search took a turn for the worst. The young wizard was found dead off the coast of Bristol last Sunday. After this weeklong investigation aurors have made the decision that his death had been premeditated. He appeared to have been on the receiving side of more than once Crutatcious curse before his captors finally killed him. His captors are still unknown and any information the Ministry has found has been with held in consideration of the Nightingale family. _

_"Ryan was always a kind boy with a good heart. He never had any enemies in school, or got into any trouble. Why anyone would do this to our son is something unknown to us. He never did anything. He was innocent," says Gracie Nightingale, his mother. The aurors seemed to have no idea why Ryan was the target for this attack either, however they once again refused to confer any information. So any conclusion we can conclude as to the reason this sweet young soul was stolen from us must be reached on our own. Lets reach out to the Nightingales to this difficult time, and wish them condolences as the soul of their beloved son reaches the great beyond._

**A/N:** Well, there was chapter thirteen, and I think one of my best. What do you think? I love your feedback. Reviewers are some of my favorite people. ^o_~^  My little munchkin little sister, who is now nearly towering over my short 5'3 build, says to: 'say hello to all of those who review, and thank you to my betas Random Artemis and Mists of Avalon.' You guys rock! Sorry, that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been terribly busy with all the crap that's been going on at home and trying to figure out how to write this without going too far off from the HP series. I think I lied when I said it was going to start becoming an AU. I am going to, as you may have noticed, try to include certain elements from the fifth book, but not all. So it's only a partial AU, I think. . .

Thanks again! 


	14. Never There

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Fourteen  
**Summary: **Ginny gets mad at a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Ginny feels pain beyond belief…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about._ I don't own Aesop's Fable: The fox and the grapes either._

**Chapter Fourteen: Never There**

**(A/N: Great song by Cake. Listen to it while you read this chapter for a full effect.) **

           The watermarks of tears littered the clean sheets of her journal, as Ginny struggled with the losing battle of winning the ability to write. An idea abandoned as she soon learned that her shaking hand could not hold the quill still enough to write; the thought of being that weak only caused her to sob more. This could not be happening. She had just seen him nearly a month ago. She had just seen him and broke his heart. He was very much alive when she had seen him, so alive that he had even had the audacity to kiss her. 

Ginny wondered if it was his last kiss. 

"Damn it." She swore bitterly while wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jean jacket and tried to stand in the spot where she had been staying hidden in the shadows of the fifth floor hallway, miles from Gryffindor Tower. She had to escape not only the warmth of the tower, but the kindness within. Virginia was a failure in more way than one in her mind. Not only had she begun crying in the presence of Malfoy, but also unknowingly given him the article. He needed to see an equal, not a mourner . . . Her insides felt like someone had taken a dull knife to them. She was weak, emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and most definitely physically. Ginny was going to vomit, and the tears were not helping her blind dash to the nearest lavatory. 

When she was done, Ginny turned to lean on the sink behind her and took in face staring back. The girl parallel to her really did look a fright, her butch, greased, wine colored hair was sticking up at odd angles, mascara smeared from tears and blood red lipstick all tarnished and licked off. Who was this girl, Ginny idly wondered as tears continued to run down the girls face, and her emptied stomach churned signaling that she had better not leave the washroom. The girl in the mirror gave the appearance of once being strong and having a cutting demeanor, but Ginny knew that none of that was true. This was just a sad little girl who didn't believe she could make it on her own, and was pushed to make a physical change in order to insure her survival. However, this change wasn't meshing well with the sadness that dwelled within. Her depression was thick and this continuous pain was searing her internally. The little girl didn't have much longer until her exoskeleton would be dismantled and she would be left again, alone, weak, and battered. The façade was falling and she was terrified – Terrified of going back to before she was her own person; terrified of being used, again.  This sadness was going to swallow her whole if she didn't do something soon; Ginny thought stubbornly as she inhaled deeply and began to wash her face with cold water. When she was through, she rummaged through her bag and soon pulled out the object of desire, a little black plastic bag. She dumped the contents out into the empty sink, and began painting her face after re-sharpening her black eyeliner pencil. 

Not everything in life is fun and games, but as long as she was still breathing, Ginny was sure as hell going to enjoy it. No dead boy who broke her heart was going to take that away from her. 

No dead boy indeed.

*          *          *          *

            It wasn't long before she was in the presence of Draco Malfoy again; he sought her out in the library four days later to return her novel. After carefully observing her during the remainder of the previous week Draco decided that he could no longer stand the stone wall protecting her. Draco may be a coward, but he was surely anything but blind. She was hiding her feelings again and nothing bugged him more than her calmness.

            "What would you like, Malfoy?" Ginny inquired with out removing her eyes from the current book she was reading and before he had even sat down. This caused Draco to not only have to stop himself from jumping, but wondering if she had been gifted with a third eye. However, his underplayed surprise did not keep him from replying in his normal careless manner.

            "Many things, none of which you would be . . .experienced enough to give me." He drawled with a sneer tugging his lips taut. He watched merrily as her mind automatically began to tic towards what those 'many things' could possibly be.

            After a moment she sighed, but smirked nevertheless. "You'd be surprised," She said mysteriously, and if Draco had been less of a pokerfaced person, his eyebrows would have gone sky high. This girl really knew how to slap someone in the face. No wonder all the girls in the year questioned her innocence.

Draco let out a curious, "I'm sure I would . . ." before addressing the topic he had been awaiting for four days, and he was anything but patient. "You're sure looking well." Ginny threw him a glance that told him she was wondering where he was going, but before she could reply he continued, "Considering . . ." 

"Let's cut the crap Malfoy, I know you have my article." Her tone was dry and biting, just like he assumed it would be, as she began her predictable explanation, "And I want you to know that there are some subject that are better left unsaid, so if you have any integrity in that ferret-like body of yours, you'd leave this one alone. Got it?"

He nodded numerous times, unfazed, while replying in a drawl, "I know, weasel, I know. I'm not that heartless of a prick . . . Stop giving me that look weasel, if you're anything, you're surely not innocent. You strike with low blows too." His voice was indignant, and his right eyebrow was raised, as if it explained everything.

"Really?!" Ginny asked facetiously, raising her face from her book and setting her head in her hands glibly.

Malfoy mocked her tone and actions as he replied, and his face was only inches from hers. "Yes really!"

"Like when?" she asked smirk broadening and eyes widening in emphasis. 

"Like four days ago. You called me boring." Draco mocked perfectly, he was glad all those summers with his bratty cousins paid off.

Ginny laid a hand over her heart as she copied perfectly the annoying girlies in her years' favorite expression. Her eyebrows were as heaven bound as her nose was scrunched, while she lightly placed a hand over her heart and plopped back into her chair, "Ouch. That hurt. You never listen to me, do you?" 

Malfoy couldn't help it; he raised an eyebrow, his now most common expression second only to his sneer. That was just too unnatural of an expression for her rebellious face, "What do you mean?"

"I've never called you boring." Ginny's face returned to its normal chilled demeanor as she inspected her nails, and subliminally indicated that the game was over. 

Draco leaned back in his chair with prestige before replying confidently, "Yes you did."

"No, I didn't," Ginny said without removing her attention from her red nails and cut off his response of 'yes you did,' with the truth. "I called you 'oddly predictable'. Remember?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before muttering an "Oh yes you did, didn't you?" that surprised him. A Malfoy never admits defeat, and if they must, they're always sore about it. Just look at all his damned Quidditch defeats . . .  

Ginny, however, just smirked and returned her attention to her book. Draco involuntarily noticed that she had really lightened up in the last few days. She must have been able to lock his death up in the back of her mind. Malfoy unintentionally sneered at her in admiration, Virginia was much stronger than she knew, but he would never be one to tell her. No, she would have to find that out on her own, he thought as he tried to knick the book she was reading, but she was too fast.

"Ha. Ha." Was her only justification to her preparation while she continued to read.

"Damn it Weasley, I was just going to see what you were reading, not swipe the bloody thing. Why I even bother, I'll never know . . ."He scoffed, only noticing the many meanings of that comment after it was spoken, but Ginny just shook her head in response to his input. 

"It's easy to despise what you don't have."

"What?"

"It's from a fable." Draco's look of question caused her to continue, "It's a muggle form of literature that teaches a lesson. The main characters are usually animals and . . ."

His eyelids drooped as he replied flippantly, "I know what a fable is, Weasley, I'm not dense. I just wanted to know which one."

"The Fox and the Grapes, of course . . . A hungry fox finds a tree with a bundle of grapes hanging from a branch."

"This sounds like a bad dirty joke; wait till I tell your brother . . ." Draco yawned, and she shot him a look of despondency.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" He nodded lazily, but she stopped until he urged her to continue.

"Oh, come on Weasley, I was just teasing. I thought you slept on a bed of nails, you're not going to let my little comment stop you from telling it."

"Why should I waste my breath? It's not like you care . . ."

Why do girls always make you beg? He thought as he asked in true earnest, but avoided a certain word that began with a 'p' and ended with 'ease', for reasons that both of them understood.  "No, do continue." So she did.

"Well, he see the grapes and tries to make jump for them, but he misses. So he tries again and again. When he finally gives up he curses the grapes by calling them sour . . . Get it?" 

He nodded once again before adding curtly, "You have to be one of the oddest girls I have ever met."

"Yeah . . .I get that all the time frm Harry and Ron." If her attention had not returned to her book, she might have seen Draco's own take on the girls in Ginny's year.

"What did I tell you? Low blows." Draco sneered as he removed his hand from where his heart might have been if he ever admitted to its presence. He was just glad that his newest rival hadn't lost her kick, what would entertain him then? Potter could only beat him so many times before the routine got old, Pansy was as ugly as a pug no matter how good her sense of humor was, Longbottom was a bore, and Mudblood was too much of an egghead to be entertaining. Yes, weasels were always more fun, because no one else really reacts as well as they do, or as randomly. 

Ginny smirked as she took notice of his staring and decided to address the subject, "I know it's a rarity for you to be in the presence of such beauty, but must you stare?"

"What beauty? I didn't see a mirror near by," Draco sneered. "Surely you weren't talking about someone as un-special as yourself?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes before sarcastically replying, "Oh, shut up Malfoy. You fancy me and the whole world knows it."

"Is that so?" he questioned dryly, with an eyebrow raised. That comment was a direct hit that sobered him instantly, "I would hope I had better taste than a lowly weasel."

She nodded sternly mumbling something along the lines of "me thinks thou protestant too much," before changing the subject, "So whaddidya think of A Wrinkle in Time? Finally find one you liked?" Draco folded his arms in front of him and began to stare defiantly, "No, too sappy . . . Golden Compass was better."

"I thought you hated that," Ginny yawned and brushed her hair behind her ears before reaching his eyes. 

            When her chocolate brown eyes met his own he couldn't help but feel something inside him, no matter how cliché that sounded or as much as he denied it. These 'things' seemed to occur more often when he was around this weasel and her aura of problems. It made him sick, but the feeling was addicting, hence the reason he was going out of his way to talk to her today. "Yeah, I did. It was just more action packed."

            "I knew you'd say that . . ." She sneered, once again shooting those 'things' through him.

            "You know too much." He seethed.

            "I know." Virginia replied, with a blank face, and Draco didn't doubt her. 

**A/n:** All done . . . Sorry it took me so long, but I have been out and about. I just really wanted to get this chapter out before school gets more hectic and all my energies have to be put towards that instead of FanFiction. This year I must study hard if I want any sort of future . . . Oh well, here's my shout outs:

Thanks to my betas, you know who you are, and all my wonderful reviewers. Remember to request songs, and I'll try to update A.S.A.P., but I don't really now where I'm going anymore, and not just in writing. ^_~ 

Review. Please? I beg you!

Gracias.


	15. Polyester Bride

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** fifteen  
**Summary: **Ginny gets angry with a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Pandora's box is opened. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… But that's not muck to brag about._ I don't own Liz Phair's Polyester Bride_

**Chapter Fifteen: Polyester Bride**

"You're lucky to even know me,  
You're lucky to be alive.  
You're lucky to be drinking here for free,  
'cause I'm a sucker for your lucky, pretty eyes."

-Polyester Bride

Liz Phair

_Journal-_

_            How is it possible to suffer so much and no one notices? He's gone. He's really gone. Dead, buried, everything. I know I feel worse about myself than I do for him and it's terrible, but he was just so young . . . _

_No more._

_I refuse to think of him ever again because, as I said, he's dead and buried, literally and in my mind. But if that's true then why does it feel like something inside me has died with him? Screw it, I'm through with this feeling of unknowing. However, it's one of those damned unavoidable things in life, and with unpredictability being banned I never would be able to talk to Malfoy. I'm not even sure if I hate him even more. He's been my biggest escape since I read that article. The bastard's been so good about not bringing it up again also. _

_No, he's probably just screwing with me . . . Damn. That is one strange little ferret. Every time I get close to figuring out how his mind works, he goes and changes again._

_Anyhow, school sucks as usual. As if classes weren't enough, the idiot girls in my year still think that I'm after their boyfriends; maybe I should just break someone else's arm so they'll see that it's the other way around . . . The rest of the school is either too busy being scared of me or starting rumors to notice anything, and Harry is as odd as ever. I think he's waiting for me to blow up at him, he's acting real guilty. And I don't know why, other than the fact that he's annoying the hell outta me with all this "It's okay to mourn, Ginny" bullshit that he sprouts when seeing me in the library. Doesn't he see that thinking about it only hurts more? I think Voldermort is robbing him of brain cells, because he seems to have forgotten how awful it was for him when Cedric died. I think he's having bad dreams again. Harry's been really pale lately and looks kind of weaker than usual. He's also had a lot of scratches of his arms. I just think the old bugger is screwing with 'em, digging in the locked box Harry calls a brain._

_Whatever. It's not my problem, he doesn't tell me anything anyway. He's the one who wants to be friends, yet he hasn't opened up to me. Not once. What a bloody hypocrite that boy is . . . I think he's up to something big, I can sense it with my little sister intuition. He'll be damned if he thinks he can just keep paining me with all this bull he spews at me without getting some pain in return. I know it's cruel, but hat Potter's really driving me insane and Harry never works without a motive. Other than that, nothing else is new. I'll try to write more often, but the schoolwork is pilling up. I have a meter long essay in potions due tomorrow and I'm only half way through. It's already ten thirty, Procrastination, the most addicting and unnamed drug known to man, or woman in my case._

_Moving on,_

_Virginia E. Weasley_

Ginny tossed down her journal and inhaled deeply the soft autumn breeze as she kicked off her shoes and sock. She stepped into the lake and began splashing her feet gently in the icy lake water while the mossy rocks tickled her toes. She knew that the cold air would not aid the recovery of her cold, but it was a fine cure for emotional confusion and frustration. It had been over three weeks since she read the article, but pain of his death still was eating away all her energies. Trying to push it out of her mind only seemed to make the task harder, and the only times she could really feel at peace were these evenings by the lake.

Every night she would pick at her food until eating just enough to get Ron off her back, then grab her winter cloak and head out toward the lake. She then pulled her knees up to her chin while she sat on the shore counting the stars as they slowly appeared in the late November sky. And on nights when she felt very courageous she would slip out of the black dragon hide boots Charlie had given her, and wade in the frigid water until she could no longer stand the numbness. Ginny liked being unable to feel, because for a moment she embodied everything she wished on herself, to be cold, uncaring, and numb to the world. It was great . . . for a while, that was until it became too much for her to stand and she had to warm her feet. Ginny knew it was a sign of weakness, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't stay in there that long, sometimes it wasn't even long enough for her toes to prune. However, it was in that time where her feet were frozen that she did her best thinking, especially about him . . .

"You know, that's a surefire way to catch pneumonia, especially with a wretched cold like yours." Ginny ignored the cool drawl that interrupted her thoughts and continued her chilling meditation.

"However, since you're a Weasley I doubt that you could harbor any sense in that puny little crimson head of yours . . ." the voice continued, and Ginny stopped for a moment to think before she replied in an aloof manner.

"It's so nice to hear that you care about me, Malfoy . . .Almost considerate . . . However that would be impossible, because since you're a Malfoy I doubt that you could harbor a heart in that slimy little body of yours."

"Touché, although in case you haven't noticed little Weasel, I'm not very little in any way." She didn't even have to look at him to know that there was a smirk plastered on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "No, but you are slimy . . .and in more than just a physical sense."

"Damn, you're really in a fine mood today aren't you? More feisty than usual . . ."

After hearing that comment Ginny turned to sneer at the blond behind her, however, she felt her breath catch as Ginny found that he was barefooted and less than a foot behind her, "I thought you liked girls with an attitude . . ."

"I do." He said before slowly lowering his pale lips to meet hers. Everything seemed to be happing in slow motion. She watched as he closed his eyes and his head smoothly tilted to the right as it grew nearer, she could smell his sweet cologne, and feel his arms as they began to wrap around her. Though, Ginny had different plans than sucking face with a Malfoy, and a second before he came "in for the kill" she managed to turn her head leaving him planting a bone chilling kiss on her ear. 

Draco's eyes flew open as he realized that his lips had come in contact with something not of their own kind but, oddly shaped and made of cartilage. However, he had always been known for being quick on his feet, and quickly did what he knew she wouldn't expect in a million years and began gnawing on her ear . . .

Gin froze for a second before sighing, "I don't know why your kind always insist in partaking in such actives, but frankly it's really boring. And I was beginning to think you were above all that . . . Then again you are just a dumb Malfoy." Draco stopped gnawing for a second before realizing that was what she wanted, so he instead just mumbled in a low tone between nips,

"Oh really, and what is my kind exactly, Miss . . . Virginia?" He noticed how she shivered at her name, and he went back to his nibbling.

"The entire male population. Whenever there's a moment of silence or just a period of pleasantness, you all have to go and ruin it with pulling your mouth in it, either talking or kissing. I'm not saying that it's like this with any girl, just the ones they other wise have no connection to. But just because there's really nothing else you say, your hormones automatically kick in and you end up with this."

"What exactly is this . . .Virginia?" He loved watching that little shudder she gave every time he said that word. She was just too much fun to ignore, he decided as his arms began to wrap themselves around her waist, but she didn't react as he predicted. Instead her voice was a bit more jagged as she replied,

"Whatever the hell you're doing to my ear." However, by then his mouth was heading down her lobe and starting on her neck, once again causing shivers as his warm breath caressed her skin. But, before he could truly begin, Ginny turned to face him, lightly running her hands over his chest. She stood there for a minute toying with his cloak and staring at him coyly, Draco had never felt so eager in his life. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but by the look on her face he wouldn't have been surprised if it were something big. That was until she suddenly turned and began walking away. She wasn't running, or even walking quickly for that matter, she gave sign of trying to escape or being angry in any way. She just silently walked back to the shore, summoned a towel to try her feet and silently put on her shoes. Ginny was almost done with the second boot when Draco finally came out of the water and his shock,

"How is it that every time something happens between us you walk away totally unfazed?" Draco leered, although he was entirely serious and they both knew it. Even if he wasn't exactly sure that he really wanted to get involved with the youngest daughter of a pathetic low class family who had a lot of emotional problems, he did know that one person could only take so many rejections and stupid games before they lost interest. Especially if it's from someone who constantly gave him mixed signals. She hated him, however, she never left when he sat next to her, and the foreplay was so evident that even that thickheaded Gryfs noticed it. There was something drawing him to this pathetic excuse of a juvenile delinquent; perhaps her obvious internal pain that she hid from the world, but was so apparent to him. Draco didn't want to help her, but he didn't want to hurt her either. Although his feelings were anything but apathetic, he found himself happy when she was, and concerned when she wasn't. He reasoned with himself that he just wanted to know what twisted little thoughts went on in her dyed crimson head; her mind was something kept off limits and inaccessible to everyone. Even the infamous Harry Potter . . . Competition, that was all. He felt nothing for the female weasel, nothing more than his desire to out do the infamous Potter in something other than studies. That was good and fine, but it didn't explain the pain and anxiety he felt as she stared at him blankly thinking of a response.

Ginny's sad chocolate brown eyes that glistened reflected the orange glow of the last bit of sunlight hitting the lake's surface. Her hair blazed like fire, and contrasted greatly from her soft pale unblemished skin. And for a second Draco was lost in her sadness that showed through her every being of her existence. He felt cruel for an unknown reason, usually when he felt cold like this he was proud of his coldness and ability to degrade others. However, this was wrong, he couldn't feel sad for her? Could he? That was an unthinkable reason, yet he could think of no other possible explanation.

Her cautious voice cut through his thoughts like a razor, "Because we're both playing a game Malfoy. It's all just a stupid game. You're nothing to me, and I'm just another candidate for the next notch on your bed post."

Draco froze, a game, but of course, no wonder he was being played. Though it didn't matter how much truth her explanation held, he refused to believe that he really meant nothing to her, and there was no logical way she could be so damn sure of their relationship. Relationship? What relationship? Study buddies? She had said it herself, he didn't care about her, yet he couldn't help but ask a question that might change this 'no rules relationship' they had. All because of her eyes, her sad, beautiful chocolate eyes, that drew him in like a magnet and refused to let her escape his mind, "Is that how you want it?"

Ginny wasn't sure. That wasn't part of the plan, she was supposed to be able to react in every sort of situation, not freeze up like this. He would not be allowed to do this to her. Why must he always try to screw with her mind? How was she to know what she wanted out of their…well, whatever they were? He just _had_ to open the Pandora's box she had been avoiding and controlling for the last three months. She didn't know what she wanted out of herself, let alone someone else . . .That was a lie, she was lying o herself, Ginny knew she didn't hate him. And she had always known exactly what she wanted from him, 

"No, Malfoy, it's not. I want to bee seen as a peer, not that weak little weasel girl who's scary and broke that guy's arm… Anything else between us can be figured out later."

She sighed, she knew it was coming; it was inevitable. She had decided to be honest with him and this jerk was going to mock her for it. She waited for his laugh, his usual sarcastic comment, but it never came. He just stood there staring in silence, contemplating his stance on her speech. She was about to get up and leave when he finally replied,

"Done, actually I've never seen you as anything less. Why do you girls always degrade yourselves, and it's never the ones who need to that do…" he smirked, and for some reason she was unable to doubt his seriousness in his explanation.

"So you see me as your peer?" she responded dryly, without any sort of emotion prevailing though her tone.

"How could I not? You'd break my arm otherwise." And there it was, the sarcasm, but she overlooked it.

"What do you mean?"

Draco paused and stared at her blankly for a moment before replying matter-of-factly, "Well, you'd do it the same as you did to that Gryffindor bastard who groped you I suppose…" He seemed a bit put off as he mentioned the last part of his statement and looked far off.

She rolled her eyes, that wanker always had to make things difficult didn't he? "No, what do you mean you've seen me as a peer the whole time."

"I believe I said, 'I'd never seen you as anything less.'" Draco raised an eyebrow, ignoring her question. He smirked at her defeat, while he jauntily began back towards the castle, but not before he called out, "So when are we going discuss the other stuff between us, weasel, since that's been settled?" He laughed as she groaned loudly and somehow managed to duck the rock that she threw at his head, it must have been those seeker reflexes. 

**A/N:** I'm, so sorry I haven't uploaded forever, but I don't get home until late at night, and then I only have time for homework . . . And not even enough time for that, plus it doesn't help that I have been totally uninspired lately . . . (That's what happens when you have no guys at your school.) Plus I have been emotionally and physically drained lately with the billion trillion activities I have been forced to take on this year. But I hope the little bit of fluff I put in here made up for it . . . ^____^

Thank you reviewers and my beta Mists of Avalon. You rock my world, so do it again and click that button. If I get more than ten it just might push me to type faster if you catch my drift… And I'm sure you do. ^__~


	16. Sardonic Blood Spilt on Hospital Sheets

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Sixteen  
**Summary: **Ginny gets angry with a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Pandora's box is opened. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… But that's not much to brag about.__

**Chapter Sixteen: Sardonic Blood Spilt on Hospital Sheets**

            Harry snapped back into consciousness and wiped the cold sweat that was dripping down his face on the back of his hand, "Damn," he swore as he spat blood out of his mouth. "Your disarms are just as strong as mine if not stronger."  

Harry let out a morbid little laugh that echoed in the empty chamber. His hand came into contact with something warm and sticky as he rubbed the back of his splitting head. It was blood just like that iron taste in his mouth, he could tell by the texture. As if he hadn't come into contact with it many times before. Blood was all over him. Harry could feel it as it dried on his pants and shirt. His slashed arms ached in result of being slammed into the wall so many times, and dragged across it. Blood was everywhere, his feet stuck to the floor as he dragged himself off of the ground. As his silent, brooding instructor seemed more withdrawn during the sessions, the more injuries appeared on Harry's thin pale body. Harry normally wouldn't allow himself to be abused, yet he knew that this was the sort of suffering he would have to endure if he ever wished to fully take on Voldermort. Therefore he grinned and bore it, as he staggered against the wall before shooting off a severing charm towards the golden haired boy across the room.

            The charm was easily blocked, and his instructor's smirk was barely visible in the poorly lit chamber. "Nice try Potter, but next time try not to pass out. Your opponent will not only consider that your defeat, but also ensure that you never awake again, like your parents or that boy that died in your place last summer. That it self should have shown you how ruthless these death eaters are. They have no problem conjuring forbidden spells, because they truly do hate. Truly and deeply. Their feelings are raw, therefore you can't afford to be so. . . weak." He shot off a stunner in Harry's direction, but Harry managed to block it.

            Harry hated that word, it was the same word that rung through his ears every moment of his day. If he hadn't been so _weak_ Cedric would not have been slain and Sirius…_Well, Sirius_… His teacher was taking low blows to ensure his anger, and it was sure as hell working. 

"_Relashio_!" Harry shouted and a jet of blazing sparks shot at his instructor, but was soon repelled. He began shooting random embers out of his wand while he yelled in fury, "I suppose it's easy for some one like your self to speak of things like death so frivolously." He sent another and spat more blood through his teeth, "Especially since you're considered dead already. Not that it made a difference, not to anyone, because as far as they're concerned you're dead and buried in more way than one. And they've _all_ continued living. Some lots faster than others, especially _Vir—_" Harry was cut off as his instructor put him into a full body bind.

            "Do not speak of things you do not understand, Potter." The golden haired boy replied smoothly, however his shaking hands gave away his anger, but Harry wasn't brave enough to mention it,  "Anyhow, my past relationships have nothing to do with the fact that you still can't steadily hold your own in a fight. We are through for today. Go see Madam Pomfrey about that cut and I'll see you again Thursday."

            Harry nodded curtly and began to brush soot off of his blood-spattered hand-me-down jeans, another pair ruined, and the blood off his chin when his instructor approached him, but not at all in a professional manner. He spoke to Harry as the young boy he was. "Has she really moved on Harry? Not that I care, that's great for her, but it's only been little over a month since my 'death.'"

            No matter how much he knew his instructor deserved it, Harry instantly wished he could swallow his words, and he began to create an explanation. "Well, I'm not sure. Everyone says she has, but she's never spoken of it with me. She just brushes it off every time I bring it up, and makes it seem a little more like a bother than pain. But I think she's just still in denial…"

            His instructor eyed him suspiciously, "Is that what you really think Potter? You know I can handle the truth. In your personal opinion, has she moved on? Is she seeing someone else? I'm not _weak_ like you, Potter, I can handle the truth…" Harry's eyes blazed and he instantly realized that he would loose no sleep over the pains of this bastard.

            "Damn it Nightingale, she's been everything but shagging a death eater's son since the first day of school! They meet everyday in the library and 'discuss books', and I saw him kissing her once by the lake. Yes, she's moved on, damn it. And I would have moved on too if I had been dropped that way, you bast—" His rant was cut off as his teacher's fist collided with his jaw and the slightly faded taste of blood returned once again in a tenfold as he bit a hole through his tongue. It was then that Harry realized that he really had to work on his temper.

            His instructor was breathing heavily, as his golden eyes shot daggers through him. "See you Thursday, and learn to control your tongue or I will control it for you." He laughed and Harry broodingly picked himself up and exited with out another word… Not that he could have said anything anyway.

*          *          *          *

            "What the fuck did you do Potter?" Ginny questioned coldly as she stepped in to the infirmary that evening after Ron's news. Harry had gotten real messed up doing something, but he wouldn't tell anyone what. 

            "Watch your bloody language wench!" Ron protested, but only to be ignored as Ginny began ranting.

            "Damn it Potter, why do you always have to play the goddamned hero? Can't you just leave it people who know what they're doing? You damned little ego maniac… If you keep screwing around like this you're going to end up dead. It'd serve you right for being such a bloody long necker…" Ginny's voice was as dryer than a desert and her glare showed nothing but utter disappointment.

Her hands were shaking in fury, she clenched them in fists to stop her from loosing control. Until she felt her long black nails slicing her skin and chose to grip the chair instead. She wanted nothing more than curse this bloodied up boy into oblivion, but she knew for a fact that the only way he would even learn would be on his own. No lecture from radical little Ginny was going to make the slightest difference in him or his actions. Just like her brother trying to bring the old Ginny back. You can't change anything unless you  really want to… And the question now was how many people need to die before Harry could change. Because she knew by his apologetic look that this was just the beginning.

"Damn it Gin! _The guy is beaten to a pulp!_ Can't you give him a break!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs causing both of his friends to flinch, but Ginny's eyes staid focused on the battered boy.

Then Hermione spoke, "She does have a point Ron. Harr, you do really need to take more care of yourself. You always seem to forget how many people care about you when you jump tactlessly into these sorts of…" 

Ginny's ears sealed up, she couldn't bear to listen to anymore without falling. She silently stood up and exited the room while all attention was on Hermione. It was too much for her to handle emotionally. She wanted to cry, scream, and kill someone all at the same time. How could he be so stupid? So insolent… First she had to deal with the death of Ryan, now this? She knew he was up to something, but usually when he is he'll drag Ron and Hermione into the trouble with him. This was out of character. Something huge was definitely up – something that was shortening his lifespan. She was going to get to the bottom of this, but how do you track someone with an invisibility cloak? 

Ginny noticed she was hyperventilating, but she didn't' stop walking. She couldn't. She was no longer in control of her body, or her mind for that matter. What should she do? What should she do? There was an inexplicable force pulling her and she couldn't stop walking if she tried. She was out of control and at some level she loved it.

That was until Ginny ran into something hard, causing her to snap out of it. That was when she realized that she had no clue where the hell she was and found herself in the presence of the devil himself.

"Hello weasel." The devil smirked and she could feel her blood run cold, "You're the last person I would expect to find outside the Slytherin common room, especially since it's so far from everything else and this hall leads nowhere but here... Perhaps you were looking for something – or even more likely, someone?" 

Ginny just stared. She couldn't move, because she feared that if she did she would do something she would regret for the rest of her days at Hogwarts. So she just watched as the devil's smirk broadened and he continued speaking.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Oh weasel, I always knew you'd come around… Let's talk somewhere more comfortable than this stifling hallway, because I can tell by your stupid look that you need it -  that or you're just too in awe at my presence that it has rendered you speechless. The common effect I have on girls, so I'm not –" He was then cut off by something that neither of them expected.

**A/N:** Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but life's a bitch you know. And my life has been especially hellish in the past two months. I was involved in a huge theatrical production, my mother was in the hospital, and my brother is having huge problems. I have had a couple nervous break downs, depression relapses, and my boyfriend broke up with me. All these things can be blamed for this late , bloody, and short chapter. I am very sorry, but please excuse me. It's just been really hard to write anything let alone fanfiction.

Thanks for my reviews and my beta, Mists of Avalon. You all rock my socks.


	17. Tainted Love

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Seventeen  
**Summary: **Ginny gets angry with a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, Pandora's box is opened. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, and Ryan… But that's not much to brag about.__

**Chapter Seventeen: Tainted Love**

"Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

And I've lost my light

For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night"

-Tainted Love

Softcell

So, she thought that he was reckless and had a constant need to play hero. Well, wasn't that a laugh. The entire reason for his training was so that his actions could be more thought out and a hell of a lot less rash, but it wasn't like he could tell her that. No, he definitely could not. Dumbledore would have his hide in so many different painful ways that he hadn't even told Ron or Hermione. No one even would have even noticed if it wasn't for that beating Ryan had given him the other day. He was given a time turner for a reason. Though in the end none of that really mattered because Harry knew that even if he could tell her about the training she still would never understand the pain he was going through—no one could. It angered him how wrongfully he was misjudged.

How many afternoons had he spent with her in the library? Nearly every day for the past three bloody months and she was still no closer to understanding him since the day they met. To her, Harry Potter would always be the drama king-hero who is able to pull strings and gets away with everything. A regular goody two shoes. Regardless of the fact that nearly all of their conversations ended with seething death glares and grumbled low tones, he still had expected her to get a little more insight to the person who he was on the inside. He was trying as hard as he possibly could to get her to open up, so that he could support her and try to understand _her_ as a person, something he was sure she had dreamt of in the past. Yet Virginia wouldn't even give him that sort of relief. She was always cold to him, making it apparent that she felt that he was wasting her time. She spat on his offers to help because he was too late. Harry knew that the had missed his opportunity to be with her a long time ago. If only he had seen her how she was before the darkness inside of her had taken over.

This deliberation hurt him more than his slowly healing tongue that still throbbed despite the magic Madame Pomfrey had used. The injury caused by her—caused by her infernal ex boyfriend who still held a torch for her and couldn't stand the truth. The fact that Harry had missed his chance played a part in his injured tongue as well, but he didn't like to think of it that way. He felt more like torturing the one person who had been given the chance to have her and gave it away. The one who was able to hold her and kiss her and comfort her. Harry knew that he was the reason that Ryan had to give her up in the first place and that was the reason for the hatred shown towards him. But that still wasn't enough to pacify his abhorrence for his instructor and until he got what he wanted Harry didn't think that he would be able to calm his jealousy. Not until he had been rewarded with his prize.

His prize—that mysterious and self inflicting Virginia Weasley who was so intoxicating and infuriating at the same time.  After his eyes had been opened during the summer he had begun feeling this raw tainted carnal desire that he had never felt before. Every time he saw her Harry was greatly affected by her presence. He wanted so much to touch and reach her at some level. She was the only other girl he had ever met who treated him as a regular boy even though she thought of him as nothing more than a brooding masochistic hero. She no longer treated him as the boy who lived, but just Harry—even if she only seemed to see his flaws. She was wild, free willed, and untamed. Though his favorite quality by far was the fact that she was a solitary being. Virginia kept to her self; not giving her smile not just anyone anymore. She was a complete and utter enigma to everyone and Harry felt that there wedre part of her that even she did not understand. 

Virginia was brutally honest about everything except herself. Her feelings were a locked box and Harry wanted nothing more than to be the key. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. To be _more_ than just friends, but to be her one and only. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that he had missed his chance and the second opportunity would be much more difficult to grasp because he had ignored her for so long the first time around. It was probably impossible. However impossible was what Harry did best. She would be a difficult goal to achieve, but Harry knew that she would eventually come around. He'd then show her just how serious he really was. He would do it catiously since she seemed to hate his recklessness. Harry would do anything for her if it ensured her happiness…except give up on her.

*          *          *

            "DAMN IT, GOYLE! You could have killed me! What were you trying to do?! Take the door out by its hinges?!" As Draco's staggering rant continued the words seemed to grow uglier and bitterer by the second. Virginia didn't waste her time listening, instead she picked herself off of the ground, brushed the dust off of her favorite red plaid skirt, took off her cloak, and straightened her infernal fishnet stockings that were really beginning to itch something fierce. It was the straightening of the stockings that stopped Draco mid rant as he stared at her open mouthed in a lustful shock. 

Goyle blinked at him for a moment before nodding his head idly and mumbling a pathetic "Yes sir…" and clopping off to go find Crabbe so that they could partake in the activity that would stimulate even of the stupidest creatures. Eat. Draco did not notice him leaving, he was too busy watching the girl in front of him unselfconsciously "adjust" herself in public. It was the fact that she did it without even seeming to care that anyone saw her that made it so sexy. Draco was in astonished in more way than one. He was so involved in watching her that it took him a while before he began a second rant when a small first year made the same mistake as Goyle while exiting the common room.

Now Virginia was not oblivious to Draco's gaping—in fact that was the reason why she didn't wait until later to fix her stockings. It's always nice to feel in control of something when you know for a fact that your life is out of your hands. And there was no feeling like the controlling of a hormonal boy to bring up your self esteem, especially if it's an attractive hormonal boy. Yes, she had a very definite feeling that her conversation with him today was going to go somewhere and she owed it all to Goyle. 

She had had an epiphany, Harry's problems didn't matter. Ryan's death didn't matter. Other's approval didn't matter. She was alive and healthy and that was the only thing that really was important. The only problems she needed to worry about were her own, therefore she would be fine in the long run. She was going to be okay, and that thought was enough for her to regain control of the situation. And the only person she could thank for regaining her consciousness was Goyle. If he hadn't rammed through that door like the idiot he is—Draco and she might have never have fallen over and she might not have had the sense knocked back into her. This entire scene could have ended with her acting in a way that she would learn to regret later in life. So she silently thanked the ugly ogre and began tapping her foot signaling Draco to hurry up. Which he did almost immediately, and the fist year ran off mumbling dark words under his breath.

Draco glared daggers through the young boy's back before turning to towards Virginia. However his eyes were not really focused on her. He took a second to appreciate her low black v-neck shirt that had just become visible since she had taken off that cloak. Draco smirked at her chest for a moment before slowly lifting his eyes to her face which did not seem to hold any emotion expect dry irritability. 

"I'm assuming by your cocky look that my appearance has gained your approval." Virginia stated blandly, as she checked her watch, they had at least forty-five minutes before dinner, that should be enough time for what she was planning if they hurried. It was nice being in control. She stopped tapping her foot.

"It usually does, Virginia." He leered, and Ginny smirked in reply and he continued, "Now I believe that I was going to take you somewhere a little more _private_ so we might talk?" She nodded and allowed him to led her through a long cold hallway and two flights of stairs to an empty classroom.

He opened the door for her then sat himself on a desk facing out the window. They were in a small unused, but clean, classroom in the second floor overlooking the lake. Far, far from the hospital wing, the Gryffindor common room, and all of life's obstacles. He motioned for her to take a seat while he spoke with a sneer, "Alright Virginia what's on your mind? When I first saw you in the hallway you looked like shit, but you've seemed to gather yourself. Need anything?" 

She put her cloak down on the thick windowsill in front of him before gracefully hopping up like a cat and sitting down with her legs swinging slightly, "Thanks for he brutal honesty…" She replied calmly and smirked a little at his reaction.

"No problem," he smirked. Draco had lost contol of his stormy gray eyes that were now like those of a leopard stalking its prey, as they followed the every motion of her swaying legs, "I know you'd do the same for me…."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have glued my eyes to your body instead of your face, now would I?" She asked coolly and they smirked at each other as their eyes met for a split second. Everything was moving along as she planned, she soon would have exactly what she wanted.

"See what I mean, you don't let anything past you." He replied smoothly, and Virginia noted that he was unashamed of his actions as she was of hers. Not that she was unsurprised, it just was so opposite from what she was used to in the past. Harry or Ryan would have blushed furiously; they were both too sincere and innocent. Virginia wouldn't be surprised if Draco had gone or nearly gone all they way with a girl—he was that kind of smooth and tainted. That's why he preyed on her hidden innocence. He wanted her and she was playing him, but the catch was that he knew her game. Therefore it was a draw at who was really in charge of the entire matter, and the catch was that no matter who was in lead at the moment, the way the board was set—it could go either way. And this roll would be a turning point of the entire game.

It was obvious that Draco was also aware their situation as his smirk dimmed and he asked seriously while leaning back slightly, "So tell me little weasel, what is it that is eating away at your thoughts? I'm guessing by your grave look earlier that you heard about Potter's visit to the hospital wing." When she didn't reply he continued coldly, "But my real question is why did you come to me?"

She could tell by the icy edge in his eyes that he was being sincere, and she began to ask herself the same question. Why had she? It wasn't like it was intentional, she was just walking blindly through the halls…right? No something had drawn her directly to him, because…because she needed him. She needed someone else to help keep herself in line. She was beginning to realize that the line "no man is an island" really does have some meaning to it. She needed a companion, but not just anyone. She needed Malfoy because he was her idol. He was as cold and cut off as she wished to be, therefore he was the only one who could appreciate the true beauty of her actions. Now how could she voice that to him? Why did he always have to toss her wild cards? She was taking too much time thinking and the silence was beginning to become awkward for her for the first time since school had started. So she spoke,

"Why do you think, Malfoy?" She sighed and Draco barely blinked before his dry response.

"I think you need me a helluva a lot more than you let on little weasel, but I also think that this love triangle is getting a little old. I refuse to be part of anything that involves Potter. I'm not asking you to choose, I'm telling you to leave me out of it if that's what it is. I'm sick of being a fall back guy for when you're pissed at Potty. I don't' like getting people's leftovers and hand-me-downs."

Ginny couldn't help but begin laughing. She laughed until she cried and her side hurt. She was so busy laughing that she failed to notice that Draco was no longer sitting in front of her, but standing and looking entirely pissed off. Not that it would have mattered, she just would have made her laugh more as her plan progressed exatly as she planned that it would have. He really was predictable sometimes. 

She wiped away her tears as he addressed her, "Well loon, please explain to me why my reply was so comical."

His deadpan face nearly caused her laughing to start up again, but she practiced her self control as she sat up and looked him straight in his stormy gray eyes, "A love triangle? In both of yours' dreams… I barely even like him. He's more like another stupid older brother than…a love interest. He annoys me almost as much as he pisses you off…God, I knew you were jealous…"

Draco's face did nothing but darken as he listened to her explanation, she was buying into his trap and he was not about to give up his game face, "I was not jealous. I just need  to be sure…" He would have her before Potter and now was his time to move.  Draco could tell that she knew it too—that was why she wasn't wearing her cloak in this freezing room.

She laughed again and turned looking out the window, "Yeah right…and I'm Moaning Myrtle's twin…" As she stared out the window thoughtfully Draco slowly stepped forward. Slowly cornering his prey one step at a time. 

She was his.

"You could have fooled me—you look so much more…fleshy." He was nearly there, one more inch till his target.

She smirked at her reflection, "Of course you would say that…" he made it, "All you ever think about is my flesh."

Virginia turned around and the surprise was evident for a split second on her face, even thought Draco was near positive that she could see his reflection the entire time in the window, "Is that so?" He replied coolly, and as he saw his mischievous glint reflected in her eyes he knew that his assumptions were correct, so he went in for the kill. She was trapped, but there was no head turning this time. 

**A/N:** Ahh! Total Kare Kano moment…*groan* Fluff…*grin* Always fun.

Sorry about the delays, I actually do not have any excuses except for the fact that I have just finished finals and have terrible writers block that just cleared two days ago. Now I can't stop. I have outlined the last two chapters of this story and now know that there will be around twenty-five, give or take a few. I am starting chapter eighteen right now by the title of New. Expect it as soon as I get 200 reviews.

So please remember to review. Thanks to all ya'alls who did it in the past. And a special thanks to my beta Mists Avalon.

Review.


	18. New

**Title:** Being Nice Doesn't Always Pay Off…  
**Author:** Cactuskitty  
**Chapter:** Eighteen  
**Summary: **Ginny gets angry with a friend and decides that it's time for her to change. In this chapter, what happens after the kiss.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, or anything else you recognize, so please don't sue. All I own is the little plot there is, Hillary, Tibby, Ryan, and anyone else you don't recognize… But that's not much to brag about.

**The Future of this story: **_Will it have a happy ending? Will Draco ever see Virginia as more than a slab of meat? What about Ryan? _If you really want to know then please keep reading and reviewing because even my beta doesn't know what's happening. I like to keep my small plot in the locked box I like to call my brain. However, if it's really killing you then please e-mail me at the address on my bio and I'll see what I can do for you.

**Chapter Eighteen: New**

_My normal hesitation is gone, And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth  
You're not old, And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you  
  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
  
And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac? 'Cause I never had this taste in the past  
  
You're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery I'm energized by you_

**-New**

**By No Doubt**

            "Well?"  Virginia inquired with a straight face as she closed her book and smirked, as the boy in front of her looked both ways before leaning over and planting what started as a light peck on her lips.  He took a seat across the table.

"I hated it and it wasn't even science fiction."  He sneered tossing the book aside and silently picked up the book she silently passed to him causing Ginny to smirk.

"Well, I knew you would—you don't like anything—but what did you think of his writing style?"  She watched as he pretended to think about it while he pocketed the book.  She loved it when he did that, and that small bit of information would always be withheld.  No, Malfoy would never get the satisfaction of knowing that his actions made her swoon just like every other girl at Hogwarts, or the fact that she enjoyed kissing him almost as much as chocolate.   Not on his life—even after everything they had been through. 

It had been exactly four months since their encounter in that freezing cold classroom, and exactly four months since Harry was in the hospital.  They were not going steady, still following the unmentioned rules that there were no rules.  Draco was still in it mainly for vengeance against Potter, and Virginia was still noting his every move for her own reference.  Therefore, nothing had changed except the fact that they were _a lot _friendlier in certain areas and the small underlining fact that they didn't exactly hate being in each other's presence.  However, both would rather die than let the other know.

Virginia never even thought of making a petition of love or a move to make them official, she was just content staying in the unknowing.  She assumed Malfoy was as well.  That way he could still mess around with all the girls he wanted and Virginia could still keep to herself.  He still teased her as much as he had the beginning of his fifth year and she was just as cold.  Virginia didn't really know if the feelings she harbored for Malfoy were deeper then she let on, she couldn't tell.  Everything she was feeling was new.

She did not like him the same way she had loved Ryan all those months ago.  She was not willing to shape to Malfoy's image of an ideal girl, but more as an image of himself.  The weakness she felt in his presence was entirely different.  With Ryan she had always felt as if she was lacking as a girlfriend and was very self-conscious about the entire thing, making her more quiet and shy.  When she was with Draco she felt the complete opposite.  He made her feel everything except timidity. 

Their relationship was not one of those where she would blush after he kissed her or giggle shyly when he held her hand.  She was completely closed off from Ryan, but Malfoy had managed to wrangle out all of her deepest and darkest secrets.  Malfoy was experienced, comfortable, cold, and withdrawn.  His most redeeming quality was the fact that he knew he was cool—that was what made him so confident.  He was also an asshole and insecure among other things.  She had been unwillingly wrangled, caught, and tied.  She couldn't leave him if she wanted to.  Ginny loved the fact that he made her feel worthless, because it told her where she needed to improve.  The original reason she had hated him was because he made her weak, but she was beginning to find that she loved the pain.  She loved being on top, and that was the one thing that he would never let her do.  That was why she bothered with him—Draco Malfoy was going to help her be the best.

"The writing style?" He asked teasingly as though she was speaking in foreign tongue. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's my favorite part of the book—that's why I take so long to read.  The author's style is the most important part of the book.  The placement of words is part of the beauty of writing." Malfoy groaned and she kicked him before continuing, "Think of writing a book like painting a portrait.  The words are the paint.  Now the artist needs the correct tools, canvas, and vision too make a good painting.  However everything really comes down to the paint, whether the colors blend well or if the perspective is correct.  Every stroke takes time and precision, but in the end it is always the paint that makes the painting beautiful." She said thoughtfully before returning her eyes to her book.

Draco blinked at her insight, before sneering, "Then I'm sure that this author was more of a Claude than a Picasso, because that book was longer than hell and there were about as many characters as there were tiny dots."  Ginny groaned at his dry humor.

"Fine, so you don't like Stephen King, but did you at least find it entertaining?" it was then her turn to smirk because Draco didn't answer, which meant yes.  Instead, few minutes later he turned to her with a question of his own.

"Hey weasel, I have a proposition to make you." Ginny looked up to see that he had closed his book and was now leaning in so that their conversation could be more private, "Since you've already fallen for my good looks—"

"I have not, stop being a bastard.  No one has fallen for your looks except for your broken mirror." She groaned going back to her book.  Everything was so good between them, why did he have to ruin it by trying to classify them?

Draco ignored her sarcasm; "I have decided that it's time that we took things to the next level."

Ginny sighed, closing her book, here it comes, "Sorry Malfoy, I'm not going to sleep with you, so you're going to have to continue being a wanker."  Draco laughed.

"Nobody said anything about knocking boots weasel, but if sex is what you want there's always time for some." Draco smirked, "What I was gong to say before you so rudely called me _your brother_ is something that could change the rest of your life—much bigger than you and I having sex.  Actually it's much bigger than most would imagine." Draco ignored her vulgar reply about how 'all guys say they're big,' as he took her hand an waited until she was listening, "I was going to ask you Virginia your feelings on the Dark Lord, being that you have served him before.  _How you would feel about doing it again?_"

Virginia's heart stopped as the memories of Tom Riddle flooded through her mind.  Good ole Tom, he had wrenched out her secrets, possessed her body, and nearly drove her to insanity.  What did she have to say about serving him?  How could she reply to the vulgar offer of inconceivable power?  Her speech had become inept, and it was as if Draco sensed how uncomfortable she had become as he gently ran his hand down her cheek as he rose from his seat.

"You don't have to answer right now pet, just remember that the offer is always open.  And realize what a tremendous honor this offer is.  Your potential has been realized—I know it's there, and if you work in the right direction soon the entire world can realize it.  Think of that while you make your decision.  Take your time, I'm not going to ask you again, so don't feel pressured.  Just remember, _we_ are the paint." Draco lightly kissed her numb lips, reminding her how to breath, before he picked up his book and began to leave the library.

"Malfoy, wait." She managed to say before he disappeared behind the bookcase that kept their table hidden and stopped, "What happens if I say no?"

His face was empty as he turned around, a true businessman, "Then in the end you will have no protection from his wrath, but you never did in the first place.  Things just might be a bit easier…"

"Like what?" she questioned, regaining her composure.

"Like no longer having tattered robes or worrying when you hear of death eater attacks.  You would be joining the winning side." He replied without a blink of an eye, he looked tired as though he had done this many times before.  Ginny looked pensive, so Draco approached her from behind and coldly whispered in her ear, "I already told you, you don't need to decide now, just know the offer is open.  All you need to do is comply and see what the Dark Lord has in mind for you."

"Yes, I know…" she chewed her tongue thoughtfully while he massaged her shoulders, causing her to sigh, "This time remember to try and see this book though the author's perspective, while you read.  You never can never really understand a book unless you try to see it from the author's prospective. How did he choose the colors of the paint so that they would blend that way, why did he stroke in that direction?  You can never really know what the writer intended for the book to mean until you read between the lines."

Draco smirked as he stopped rubbing her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her again before leaving Virginia Weasley alone, perplexed with her thoughts.

*          *          *

            _"Uncle, you can't do this to me!_  How much longer do I have to train that infernal prat!  He's thick and headstrong!  He doesn't listen to anyone, let alone me!  What he needs is a swift kick in the ass, not training!" Ryan Nightingale yelled in angst.

            "Ryan, my boy, I know this is frustrating, but bare with it just a little long.  He's been dealt some pretty bad cards in the past." His uncle pleaded rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

            "_Bad cards?_  Bad cards!  Try being dead for fuck's sake!  No friends, no parents, no Ginny... God no one even knows I'm alive other than you and that ass!  Did you ever take the time to think how I'd feel about being killed off?" Ryan spat flipping over the table in front of him, "Yes, I know! You must do what's best for society, that's easy for you to say. You _like_ being a hero!  Same as Potter!  The two of you are in cahoots!  Both of you!  _Complete and utter fools!_"

            Dumbledore sat there placidly in his seat, accepting the lecture that he knew had been eating away at his nephew from the moment he had heard of this plan.  He had seen the light disappear from his nephew's eyes as he learned that soon he would be nothing but statistic and a gravestone to the world.  _A dirty little secret_, but Dumbledore also knew that he was the only one capable of fulfilling the position.  Ryan was a prodigy, brilliant, deadly, and powerful, gifted with a strength that most wizards only dream of.  However, no one could ever know of his strength or of whom he was related.  He was hidden from society for years.  Taking private lessons at home, dueling magic training from the best, until he was sent to Beaubaxton Wizarding School in France.  Far from Hogwarts, but it still had enough of a connection that Dumbledore could check on him.  He had the life that Harry would have if kept in the wizarding world—scratch the infamous title.  Ryan Nightingale _had_ the strength to wipe out Voldermort alone, yet that would not be his role in the game.  He was the protector, the most difficult and lonely job. Dumbledore pitied him for it.

            Ryan had always accepted his fate ever since he was a young boy, never growing attached to anyone, always clinging to the shadows.  He knew his future and lived to prepare for it, that was until he met Virginia Weasley.  She was like him.  She had no life of her own, giving until it hurt, quiet, reserved, and forgotten.  She spoke to others but never made a deep connection, she was sad and for the first time in his life he truly cared about someone.  

He first met Ginny in the library of Hogwarts, letting people copy her homework, he did not speak to her, but he observed from the back table.  This was just after the opening banquet during his fifth year.  He saw her many more times in the library, every time she did as they asked, not daring to question their requests in fear that she would be rejected.  In fear that she would have to be independent, that she would be left completely and utterly alone.  What he had been his entire life. 

Ryan had approached her while she was busy sulking about her sore feet at the Yule Ball and they made an instant connection.  After that they met often in different places, talking, joking—things that were all new to him.  Things that he realized had been missing from his life.  He had always conformed silently, agreeing to the oppression, the same as her.  They were the same, so he protected her from the coldness of teenaged girls.  When he was around they bothered her less, therefore he was around a lot.  He gave her the title of his girlfriend the first week of in February and they shared their first kiss two weeks later.  By then the girls didn't bother her at all, it was just the two of them—the protector and his chosen defendant.  And they were happy until summer came and Harry went through he portkey, changing his entire life.

            His uncle had called him into his office the second Potter had disappeared, and he was severely punished.  After all Potter was the entire reason he had been allowed to come to Hogwarts.  He had protected him the entire year, where was his mind when the boy disappeared, his uncle wanted to know.  Dumbledore tried to never yell, and that was the reason his talks were so affective.  He was to be sent to a secret location in the mountains of Asia for special training during the summer, and his relationship with Ginny Weasley had to be terminated by the start of the next school year, or else.  Ryan was planning to do it three weeks after he started training, however the training was rigorous and soon her cheery heartfelt letters were the only things in the world he had to look forward to.  How could he slice the jugular of the only person he had every really felt love for?  So he waited until he had no other choice, deciding to make it sound like he found someone else. He would hurt them both, but hopefully she would find it easier to get over a cheater.  It was the easiest way.  He would protect her like always.

            He had been _dead_ for just over five months, it was March now, and if everything he had been hearing from Potter was true she was already screwing a death eater, but Ryan refused to listen.  Ginny was not that type of girl. She was flighty, innocent, and naïve whether she changed or not.  That was the memory he had of her and the memory he would keep forever more.  With her long bright red hair and thrift store jumper, blushing furiously every time he touched her—untainted and completely pure.  She was not the bleeding, cold, corrupted girl he met in the hallway that he let stupefy him. That was someone else—not his Virginia.  Not the Virginia that broke him, the Virginia he ached for everyday and especially the night.  She was still preserved in his memory, and there she would stay until he could have her again.

            She was the only person he would ever really love and she was the only person who would ever really hurt him. Ginny let him walk because she knew what was best for them both and Dumbledore pitied him.  He pitied this dirty little secret, their best-kept secret, and their trump card—never his nephew.

            "_I'm sorry Ryan.  I'm so sorry_." Dumbledore said tears rolling down his face as he stared into the cold lifeless eyes of his nephew and the Order's top-secret weapon.  The weapon they had long forgotten was human.

**A/N:** This is where I start bringing out the angst, be prepared. Humor is just a defense mechanism, be warned. This was never meant to be a funny fic. Yes, their comebacks are entertaining, but that's not what the story's about. It's about coming to terms with yourself and accepting whomever it is you find inside you.  That is why it's classified under angst.  It's all about pain, but that doesn't mean there won't be a happy ending.  Or will there be?

Remember to review and make it a long one.   I love long reviews, especially since I wrote this chapter four different times with four alternative beginnings and endings.  I think I deserve a long review, don't you?  Well tell me about it when you hit the little [Go] button and write to me.

Thanks to all my previous reviewers and my beta Mists of Avalon.


End file.
